


Life’s a Game and You Gotta Play It Right

by Lave_Lunar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underflower, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, if i need to tag more let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave_Lunar/pseuds/Lave_Lunar
Summary: Frisk was on her way to get somwhere important but ends up lost. When she thinks she's alone there's a surprise waiting for her in the dark forest.





	1. Into the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here!! I'm excited to get going on it, though chapters may be pumped out slowly. I work on them almost everyday but I'm my own beta reader. LMAO

Anywhere but here. Could’ve gotten lost literally anywhere but here.

 

From what she’s heard, it has to be the worst place to get lost in the area, she’s heard the stories of the monsters who’ve killed humans in this forest. If she herself, Frisk, packed food and more water like she originally planned she may have been able to make it through the night out here. Hopefully she’ll get to the place she’s been heading to for the past two and a half hours and be rewarded with a warm bed to sleep in.

 

Honestly whatever the bed size she is down for it. Walking with a bit of a limp, Frisk has gotten tired from meandering around the uneven forest floor, having to run and hide from possible predators, she never saw anything but she would hear noises here and there, freak out, and run. Along with stepping on unsuspected sharp objects. The last one was a real trip, just barely pierced through her boot and foot. When she removed the boot there wasn’t much to look at,  just blood everywhere.

 

Frisk’s glad she brought bandaids or she figured she’d have to go survivalist and rip her sweater up. It was one of her favorites, a comfortable white sweater with cute yellow flowers on the left breast pocket. She had another favorite and brought it as well. The sweater was currently the warmest thing she was wearing, her dark grey tights weren’t such a good idea. Her feet were warm though, she wore brown fur winter boots. Being grateful it isn’t snowing Frisk kept trudging on, though it seems she lost the trail.

 

“Great. That’s amazing, exactly what I was trying to do! Get even more lost, how fun!”

 

Her sarcasm echoed through the thick wooded area. She decided to rest where she was and sat on a nearby rock, wincing as she did. Finally relief, her legs and feet were screaming, it sent a warmth through her she was actually thankful for. Never having to walk for hours at a time, her body wasn’t used to it and was seeming to ‘panic’ at the amount of constant walking.

 

It was getting darker. 

 

What will she do? Continue walking in a random direction? Try to find the path? Stay and wait for someone to find her? Wait for death? Who knows, she’ll decide in the morning. After that last thought she lost consciousness, drifting into a deep and very needed sleep. An extremely loud crack sounded through the woods, jolting Frisk awake with a small scream. She looked around while holding her bag close to her body for protection and comfort.

 

It was still dark, almost pitch black so she was unable to see anything but the very soft light reflection on the clouds between the trees. How long had she been asleep? With a shaking hand Frisk began to dig around in her bag to find matches which took longer than she wanted. 

 

“Come the fuck on, where are they…” Her voice was quiet, finally she felt the thick rectangle box she’d been searching for and shook with joy. “Yes! Okay, I just need to…”

 

While pulling the box from the bag she heard another loud crack in another direction that send shivers down her spine and another minor scream from her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as she desperately opened the box and pulled a match, cussing to herself and striking it on the side of the box. 

 

Her heavy breathing and the silent howl of the wind amongst the trees were the only things to be heard. 

 

“Who the  _ fuck _ is there?!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While Sans was on his daily patrol through the forest he stared up at the sky lost in thought, the sky was dim with clouds and the air stung with cold. It had finally stopped snowing so he could do his job properly like his brother nagged him about. He didn’t want frostbite! Which his brother countered, 

 

“YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE SKIN.” 

 

It was worth a shot. At least his brother was sympathetic since it  _ was _ cold and he  _ could _ get lost, he let him do other work around the house until the snow died down. Even though his clothes were basically built for cold climates. A thick, faded dark red jacket with a white fur hood speckled in small yellow flowers, thick darker red pants and black boots.

 

The chores were just normal things: sweeping, dishes, and making his bed. The last one he finds a bit stupid, he’s an adult. What’s the point of making his bed if he’ll just collapse into it throughout the day. Despite the skeletons fit figure he’s extremely lazy and if he doesn’t have work, or chooses he doesn’t have work, he’ll lay in his bed and sleep all day. 

 

The only effort he makes with his body is keeping the fit look, his brother refers to it as ‘useless’ when he could just ‘work out instead of work on keeping a fake appearance.’ What’s the fun in that? In fact making his body appear thin might be a work out on its own, keeping a body shape that isn’t his with magic. 

 

Yeah, that’s a pretty good work out to him. 

 

Sans’ duty was to look for humans wandering into the forest and to help them back out so they won’t be lost or get hurt. Though he does this while trying not to be seen. Yes, this is an ‘evil’ place but that’s just it, Sans brother thinks helping keep the humans away from the rest of the monsters would be a good deed, showing monsters can be good, and maybe they’ll be let back into the city one day.

 

When their parents were kids that’s where they lived. Their mother and father met in the city, TOP CITY, when they were young children. They’d go to school together and play, normal kid stuff. One day monsters began to act out. The city was getting to be too much for them, too dirty, too cluttered, too dangerous. It changed them.

 

A monster got into a fight with a human in a bar and it ended up bloody and with about 20 humans dead. The monster was killed and the rest were sent into the forest and had to stay. Sans father was devastated, he and his mother had become an official relationship a year before all this happened. At 16 years old, Wing D. Gaster had to leave the city with the rest of the monsters. 

 

He thought it was unfair. 

 

Why did he have to move to the forest and away from his love because some other stupid monster acted out. This caused him to become vicious as well. 

 

When a human would wander into the forest he would beat them up, telling them if he wasn’t able to come out they weren’t able to come in. This happened often and since this was a reoccurring thing monsters were not allowed into the city whatsoever. Hurting humans who wandered in was the cause of their prison to last forever.

 

Papyrus, Sans’ brother, hopes to see the city someday. He wants to help humans get back into the city safe and sound in hopes that doing these good things will earn them the rights to live in the city. Knowing it may mean a lot to their father this is what Papyrus has dedicated his and Sans’ time to. He’s never run the idea by him, Sans thinks it may end up well.

 

Or very  **_very_ ** unwell. 

 

He hopes that isn’t the case! Papyrus wants to get to the city, hopefully make their father happy again along with other monsters who possibly miss it, and make a new living in harmony with humans! Weird plan for a guy with his looks but despite the scars and scary grimace he means well. At least to those who’ve never done him wrong.

 

The skeletons thoughts got a hold of him and he drifted further, the rest of the day went on. Once free from his flashbacks and thoughts about the future he realized he hadn’t seen any humans around, guess he can go back home and sleep. Finally. 

  
  


Noticing it had gotten pretty dark as he started walking home he figured by the time he got there it’d be completely dark. Sans hasn’t been lost in his thoughts like this in a while, if there’s a proper topic he’ll think about it all day. But now he couldn’t think of anything specific, it was silence and a gentle howl of wind amongst the trees. 

 

It was peaceful. A night he could appreciate. He never takes time to just appreciate what they have. That’s a lie, he’s lived here his whole life, 20 years is enough time to relish in the quiet nights. Every night is like this unless a human walks in. Then it’s loud and obnoxious as he tries to lure the human back into TOP CITY. All the damn screaming and shit.

 

He was just trying to help. Be it giving little clues back to the city or if they’re real stubborn and hard headed he’d have to scare them back. Sans hated that. He’s trying to get them home safely and unshaken. But here they are, being ‘difficult little shits’.

 

If they went back to tell the city some monster scared them then that’s their own damn fault. Shouldn’t be so ignorant of all the hints given to you next time. Okay, thoughts went way off track.

 

Where was he. Oh yeah. The night was as boring as usual and whether there was a human around or not it’d still be the same old same old. 

 

It’s now dark. Sans could just teleport home but he decided to continue his walk. The dark made it more fun to catch humans if there were any. Mess with their mind a bit more. Yeah, there was more screaming and crying but it’s kind of fun watching them run around in the dark aimlessly. Okay okay he knows how that sounds, of course he wants to help them but he also wants to have some fun. The most fun Sans had chasing a human back was real interesting

 

Since it was dark you obviously couldn’t see a thing. He had made some creepy unexplainable noises to freak them out even more and it worked. The human would jump a bit and look around each time. Sans would growl and that’d freak them out even more. Popping up behind them from a bush was the best thing he could’ve done.

 

The human had  gotten the hint and ran in the right direction. Perfectly planned and no one got hurt. Though the next time Sans tried that he got decked in the face. Not fun. At all. The guy was like a bodybuilder. That’s a story for another time, it seems there’s something against a tree on a rock.

 

And of course it was another human. What else? Maybe a unicorn would be a nice change. But she had an attraction to her. Why was she so…  alluring? The look of her sleeping, toned face, innocent and angelic. Bleach blonde hair gently swaying in the breeze. 

 

Why was he thinking these things about a human? He needs mental help.

 

Sans figured he’d get his mind off that and have a little fun since this one was asleep. He also happened to be bored out of his mind.

 

With that he grabbed a fallen branch and snapped it in half as loud as he could. There she was. Nice and awake! Frightened as all hell too. Her eyes were wide and she was already shaking. Kinda looked helpless. Looked so lost. Those eyes so wide with fear, beautiful green shining in the dark. Chest heaving up and down from fear. Her face seemed so soft…

 

**_What am I thinking. Snap the hell out of it Sans, get back to work._ **

 

He snuck to the other side hearing the angelic human talk to herself,

 

“Come the fuck on, where are they…” She paused and smiled a beautiful smile seeming to find what she was looking for, still very shaken. “Yes! Okay, I just need to…”

 

Her voice was just as soft as she looked. What a gal. Sans snapped another branch in half, watching the human jolt and scream once again as she began pulling something from her bag.

 

**_Man, what could it be? Hoping for a gun or knife._ **

 

It looked like a small box. Huh? Her shivering hands pulled out something and struck fire. Ah, matches. 

 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ is there?!”

 

Her soft voice was so shaky, she looked cold too. Well, she was lost in the middle of a forest when while it’s changing from fall to winter. Dumb humans. Why was she here? What’s her purpose. Fuckin weird human. Attractive as fuck though.

 

**_What no, just a dumb human. Yep. That’s all she is._ **

 

He was trying hard to keep his odd fascination with this lady hidden from himself. It didn’t make sense. There’s been plenty humans in and out but he’s never found on this  _ interesting _ .

 

The wind blew and sent an obvious shiver down the humans spine, it blew out the match as well and cause the girl to let out a small scream and feverishly begin to get another match. The human girl dropped the box, it bounced a bit away from her. Wow. Nice work, gorgeous.

 

“Damn it!”

 

She put her hands out to feel around the darkness, seemed she had a limp. Fuck, did she get hurt? Damn, that’s not gonna look good for the monsters. Sure, humans would go back nearly pissing themselves but hurt? Not if he could help it. If she goes back and she’s hurt the others will figure the monsters hurt her. Papyrus’ dream would be ruined or at least delayed another few years… Not going to let that happen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Frisk fumbled in the dark trying to find the matches, she shivered when the chilled wind blew on her uncovered face. Why did this happen to her? Why couldn’t it be someone else stuck in the forest at night, possibly going to get murdered by monsters while she would never see it coming? Why her of all people? Wasn’t she a good person? Her parents always said she was, her friends always say she is. Why her?

 

**_Not now, I need to keep a cool head._ **

 

She clutched her arms close to her body for warmth and took a deep breath in. As she let it out she sat down thinking she’d land on the rock. But she unfortunately landed harshly on the ground in front of it. 

 

“Ow! SHIT!”

 

Frisk could use sleep right about now, proper sleep. In her nice, warm bed in her nice, warm room. But out of chance, here she is fumbling in the dark while a monster is probably watching her every move. Getting ready to fucking kill her or possibly worse.

 

She sighed, placing her hands on the ground on each of her sides only to recede the right one. She felt something. Kind of familiar, in a good way. Hesitantly she began to feel again. It was the matches. With a smile on her face and joy in her eyes she opened the box and lit another match. 

 

Once again able to see a foot in front of her she stood up. Turning in all directions, a bit frightened on what she’d find, looking for what made those loud noises. She saw nothing at all, just the endless darkness of the forest. 

 

Maybe it went away, it stopped bothering her when she lit the first match. Are they scared of fire? Frisk hoped so, she really hoped so. This is all she has. Figured weapons weren’t necessary with a quick run somewhere with someone she trusted. Her boyfriend was probably waiting for her. 

 

He was in the town on the other side of the forest. She could’ve just went around, but he said it’d be much faster this way! She knows that’s bullshit now. How could he make it through the forest each time they wanted to meet up but she can’t even do it once.

 

It’s been hours now. Maybe he’s given up on her and thinks she’s changed her mind. Maybe he thinks she couldn’t make it today and fell asleep at her house. Anything but got lost in the forest on the way. She’d call but her phones dead. She hoped there’d be help soon. This isn’t how she wanted to die. Maybe of old age. Thought she’d somehow just get shot up on the streets in the city if anything. The place  _ was  _ getting out of hand.

 

Her boyfriend’s city was much nicer. Clean, safe, and again fucking safe. Frisk planned on moving to that city one day when she made enough money. For now she was in a dirty apartment in that crappy city she’s known as home her whole 19 years of life. The school she barely graduated from was shit too. Snotty teachers and insane kids everywhere. Unsurprisingly enough she graduated at the top of her class. In fact top of her whole fucking grade. She had never made any friends there because all the girls around her were obsessed with drugs and alcohol and if not that they had just gotten pregnant, were pregnant, or were working on their next kid.

 

She wasn’t into that, she wanted to finish school and get her life started after. Of course she would drink here and there but never did any drugs and didn’t want a baby so early in life. Frisk had a few boyfriends in that school surprisingly, none of them lasted very long though. Most just wanted her for her body and damn did that first one get what he wanted.

 

Fuck him.

 

Frisk hoped to never see him again. She hasn’t for the past 4 years either, he possibly dropped out after getting some girl pregnant or killed someone. Things started out nice and sweet, he’d buy things for her and helped her with homework. Then begged her for it, telling her if she really loved him she’d do it. No.  _ Fuck. Him. _ If  _ he  _ really loved  _ her  _ he wouldn’t have forced her. She just had to lose her virginity to someone like that.

 

Enough, her last thoughts didn’t need to be about Michael. Think about Jon. He’s a sweet guy. Hasn’t even looked at her in a lewd way. Probably never thought about her that way either, he’s a good guy and has been the past year and a half. Frisk just wishes she got to spend even more time with him. Even her last moments in his arms would be enough closure for her.

 

But again, here she is. In the middle of a fucking forest, cold and possibly about to die. And it started snowing. “Oh that’s fucking great! Yeah, gotta get some hypothermia. Frostbite is in style these days.” Maybe a monster wouldn’t be so bad.

 

She could somehow kill it and wear it’s skin to be warm. Oh that was gross.

 

**_Never think about that again, ew._ **

 

Bloody mess all over her when she shows up to Jon’s, oh yeah don’t mind this she fucking killed a monster and wore it’s skin. Yeah so attractive, he’d want to marry her right then and there. Maybe she’d prefer the frostbite. Especially over killing a monster. Yes it would’ve possibly killed her but she hates the thought of killing something.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The human’s been silent for a while. Occasionally her brow would furrow and Sans could see the disgust on her pretty face. Her hand would move to her stomach. Maybe she’s hungry? Wonder what she was thinking about. It’s now snowing, a human can’t really survive properly in the snow can they? Probably not, if a monster like Sans can’t then neither can a human like her. 

 

**_Damn._ **

 

He needs to either scare her into the city or… Do something basically illegal. Maybe just to try harder with this scaring thing. But she’s just sitting there, letting the match burn. Is this how it looks when a human dies? How the fuck would he know. Sans grabbed another branch and broke it in half as loud as he could. The human jumped and the match went out at her sudden movements.

 

Man, it’s too easy. She didn’t seem very happy, or very scared. Looks angry, really cute seeing her face scrunched up like that. FUCK. No, absolutely not. He totally doesn’t think a human is attractive, especially in the conditions of law and the ‘war’ between the two races. 

 

But… It couldn’t be illegal to just look at her and think that. It’s not bad. He has no intention on trying to get with her or anything, not that he’d  _ want  _ to anyway. Even if he  **did** want to it wouldn’t be so bad. Right? You can think someone’s attractive without planning and acting on being with them.

 

Yeah this is fine, he can admire a pretty face. The pretty face he was currently admiring happened to be scrunched up and seemed like it was ready to explode.

 

“Who the FUCK is out there?!”

 

Man she’s mad, not what he thought would happen. How old was she? Who fucking knows but she looks young still, maybe around Sans’ age. You’d think someone her age would be scared shitless by all this right? An old lady would be too, no? Fucking humans and their complicated ages and emotions. 

 

She seemed to be a stubborn human. He’ll probably end up chasing her out of here one way or another. Running on foot, making creepy noises or just right behind her telling her to get the fuck out. She’ll be an annoying one, but maybe it’s worth it. He gets to see that pretty little face of hers.

 

God this is.... weird.

 

Never thought this way about a human before. Sans mom was a human though, maybe he finally understands the appeal? No, there’s been plenty human girls in and out of here and he’s never felt so… attached to one? Fucking weird human girl making a mess of his emotions. Maybe she’s got some power that allures men to her.

 

Or whatever she likes. Is she even straight? Whatever, doesn’t matter because he’s not even going to ask her out. Ever. Never gonna happen.


	2. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a plan and decides to tell Frisk, she's unsure but goes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's already been so much attention to the first chapter I couldn't help myself but fix this one up fast and post it!! I hope you enjoy this one as well!! Thank you all!!!

Sans needs to think of more ways to get this gal out of here. The loud ass noises aren’t doing anything but making her piss herself. Can she even run? She  _ was _ limping earlier. Maybe if he can get her to fall asleep he could take her home and heal whatever is hurting her then get her back into the city safe and sound. Then again the city she lives in isn’t really… safe. Not a good place for a young woman to just be unconscious.

****

Can’t send her back out there if she has a hurt leg or whatever either. She wouldn’t be able to run.

****

Who fucking cares! That’s in the city, not here! She wouldn’t be getting harmed or possibly even murdered  _ here _ , it’s the  _ cities _ problem. But, this damn feeling. Shit, she’s gotta be someone who allures others to her. Sans only felt a sick jump in his soul when thinking about her being harmed.

****

**_Fuck fuck shit fuck._ **

****

**_Fuck._ **

****

**_Ok._ **

****

All this stress built up, he needs a smoke.

****

He may have to do something illegal since he can’t shake the feeling she’ll be murdered or worse and he can’t really do anything about that in the city. He’ll just confront her. Ask if she’s got someone who can take care of her and he’ll just simply take her to them after healing her at home. There we go, perfect plan.

****

The lady didn’t seem angry anymore. Now she’s just sad, wonder what’s going through that pretty little head of hers. She’s crying now, it might be a good time to talk to her, absolutely.

****

Make a gal cry and tell her you, a stranger, are taking her into your house for the night. Fucking amazing plan, at least he won’t be keeping her there long. Sans shifted slowly and quietly closer.

****

“Hey.” 

 

The human woman screamed for an unnecessary amount of time, it was dark, so Sans lit his lighter to show himself. May have been a mistake, the humans reaction was another scream and she crawled backwards and bumped into the rock, she looked so trapped. Sans could tell so many fears went through her mind. He took a few steps back to give her some room.

****

“Hey chill out, I wanna help ya doll-face.” 

****

**_Did I just fuckin call her that out loud, now she’s gonna tell them she was sexually harassed._ **

****

She caught her breath while studying him and was now trying to look tough. Must’ve hated what she saw and felt threatened in some way. The lady tried standing to make herself seem more in control but stumbled and fell to her ass. It was kind of pathetic to watch. 

****

And again she tried getting up but failed, Sans offered his hand to her but she knocked it out of the way, “Help me with what?” The human stayed in place, glaring up at Sans.

****

“Damn, I didn’t kill yer dog er nothing, what’s with the look?”

****

He flipped a cigarette out from his back pocket, the human jumped. “You think I was gonna pull a gun er knife on ya? Gorgeous, I’m gonna help ya but not in the way I’d get rid of the past ya have.” Sans lit the cigarette with his already lit lighter. 

****

“You didn’t answer the question. How are  _ you _ going to help me? I’ve heard the stories about monsters since I was a kid. They said monsters in SUBTERRANEAN FOREST kill any human that wanders in.”

****

Sans have a chuckle to her statement, her cute voice was strong but he could hear the few cracks of fear, “And how long has it been since ya heard a story like that? What about the more recent ones, doll?” He raised a brow bone seeing he made a point, her face was busy in thought.

****

“...”

****

The human girl shrugged, he definitely had a point. The stories these days had just been about people getting the shit scared out of them but none were hurt. They may come back to the city scared but it’s not like they would’ve been hurt anyway. She’s sure if they could’ve hurt them they would’ve.

****

Frisk gave another shot at standing up, using the rock for balance, “What’s your name?” She kept a close eye on him, a glare telling him to not touch her.

****

Sans kept his hands in his pockets, “Sans S. Gaster. Just call me Sans.” He watched as Frisk struggled with standing but eventually doing it. “Hey ya stood up, good job.”

****

That earned him another glare. It just made him smile wider.

****

“What’s yer name, doll?” 

****

And another glare. Guess she didn’t want a random monster in the forest calling her that. But that was every little girls dream wasn’t it? Sans gave her a small smirk, knowing his own joke.

****

“Frisk. That’s all you need to know.” She continued her glare, it became more confident with her little try of seeming mysterious. That’s adorable.

****

“A’ight, thought we was bein formal but guess that’s off the table.” Sans gave himself a chuckle, “‘S an interesting name,  _ Frisk _ .” He gave it a try and liked it. Frisk’s expression didn’t change, she’s cute when she’s serious. Alright enough squishy shit, gotta get to business.

****

“So, ya know those loud noises ya’ve been hearin’?” He raised a brow and watched her nod, she almost shivered at the memory. “Yeah, it was me.”

****

“You?! What the hell is your problem! You could’ve just come and talked to me first, I’d be less freaked out you know.”

****

“Shit, I was just tryna scare you outta here! Humans ain’t supposed to be in th’ forest, ya know. It’s dangerous out here, other monsters could’ve found you n’ fuckin’ killed ya.” Sans took a long drag from his cigarette, she was stressing him so bad this drag took half the cig down.

****

Frisk shot one of her newly famous glares and raised a brow, “Scare me out? Has that really worked before?” How stupid does he think she is.

“Yeah it’s fuckin’ worked that’s why I was doin’ it. Yer just one of them stubborn humans who won’t get the fuck out without me havin to chase ya away.” 

****

She blinked at him, was this his attempt to chase her out? Not a lot of chasing happening, just useless talking. Frisk folded her arms across her chest and gave him a look that’d tell him the exact thing she thought. He seemed to get it.

****

“Yeah I ain’t chasing ya right now, was tryin’ to, was goin’ to. But I noticed how yer hurt, it’s pretty fuckin’ obvious. Ya bein’ out in the forest and the city alone ain’t a good idea. ‘Specially since ya can’t run.” He took another very long drag from his cigarette which finished it. He tucked the butt into a pocket after pinching it out, he’d throw it away when he was near a trash can.

****

That’s something Frisk didn’t expect to see. A crazy monster who chases humans out of a forest and scares the shit out of them for fun would throw a cigarette butt in the trash rather than just throw it to the ground. Maybe he really isn’t the way he seems. Maybe he does care about things other than himself.

****

“So I’m gonna take ya back to my place.”

****

Probably spoke too soon. He’ll probably expect a reward for saving her life. Expect her to give him her body or some shit. He kind of looks like a sleaze. Frisk scrunched her nose up at the proposition, she didn’t want to be alone with some random monster who found her in the forest.

****

“That look on ya face. Doll, I don’t wanna fuck ya.” Sans laughed as warmth flooded Frisk’s cheeks. She was that easy to read apparently. Guess it’s good to know he doesn’t want anything like that from her, for now.

****

“Then what? You’re doing this for some kind of personal gain aren’t you?” 

****

**_Shit._ **

****

Well it wasn’t just for himself, he’s doing it for his brother and dad. Nothing wrong with that right? And maybe for the human. Just maybe. 

****

“Well I mean, nothin’ really personal to gain from helpin’ someone out I guess. Maybe that I know ya will be okay.” The skeleton shrugged and began to pick up Frisk’s things.

****

“Hey don’t touch those-!”

****

“Doll, keep a cool head, ‘m just helpin’, ya look like ya need to keep things light on dat foot.”

****

Okay, Frisk guesses that’s fine. Her foot is hurting quite a bit still. Legs are numb and wobbly as well. This monster talks like a greasy horndog but he’s actually doing something nice.

****

_ He better be telling the truth about not wanting anything like  _ **_that_ ** _ from her. _

****

“Ya can walk right?” 

****

Frisk nodded and took a few steps to show she isn’t lying. Because that was needed apparently. Nothing too bad, just a slight limp, Sans figures she can make it.

****

“A’ight, we should head out.”

****

Sans began walking and Frisk followed behind. The walk seemed to go on forever with an awkward silence between the two, well, awkward for Frisk. She didn’t know if she should say something or keep silent.

****

“Why ya in the forest anyway?” 

****

The sudden question made her look up at the taller skeleton. Why was she in the forest. Easy question. But should she tell the truth? What could go wrong, he seems a bit trustworthy. He said he  _ was _ doing something kind just to know she was okay, whatever that’s supposed to mean.

****

“I was crossing through to my boyfriends house, my birthday’s soon and I’m celebrating there. Not really a good idea now obviously but he said if I followed the path I should be fine.”

****

The answer wasn’t really want Sans wanted to hear, boyfriend? Whatever, doesn’t matter to him. Not one bit, he would’ve never thought about dating this human girl in a million years.

****

“So you went off the path huh.”

****

Frisk looked at anything but him, “I just got lost. I was thinking too much.” She shrugged to herself, it’s a valid reason. Surely this guy, Sans, can relate in some way.

****

“I guess that makes sense.” 

****

Okay, simple enough, she didn’t have to feel embarrassed. There was a short silence then a smile crept onto the skeletons face. Oh boy, here we go.

****

“And birthday, huh? Wow, ya gonna be a full grown human or is that not for a few more years?” Sans burst out laughing at his own tease which caused Frisk to jump and roll her eyes with a sigh. But he really hoped that wasn’t true.

****

“I’m already an adult! I’ll be turning 20 in a few days.”

****

“20? Ya seem younger than that.”

****

“Maybe to  _ you _ but I happen to look my age.”

****

Sans shrugged and just went with her word, he’s just relieved she’s not younger than he thought. Because honestly he would’ve dusted right then and there, just went right off and dusted in the middle of the forest. He’s not into  _ that _ shit.

****

Something seemed to be bothering the little lady, her face looked like she was deep in thought. Sans prepared himself for any question. Probably the creepy ones for his jokes. He didn’t want to think about that anymore, he hoped it was something off topic-

****

“So how did you find me? Specifically me?”

****

Oh thank god.

****

“It’s my job to patrol the forest to make sure humans don’t wander in. Like I said I chase some out who get lost. Ya were the only one out here today.”

****

Makes sense. It just seemed odd at first. Frisk kind of believed in things like ‘everything happens for a reason’ like maybe this guy will help her to Jon’s. Maybe they’ll never see one another again after this. She kind of hoped to forget this whole thing soon.

****

“So, let me get this straight. You’re taking me to your home? And you’re going to help me?”

****

“Yeah, I’m takin’ ya to my house so I can heal ya n’ I’ll send ya back to yer city. Unless ya’d still prefer yer boyfriend’s place. Why the fuck is it in another city? Ain’t it dangerous to travel through a fuckin forest just ta’ see him?”

****

Frisk never thought she would get nagged at by a skeleton monster. What a day this has been. 

****

“Yeah it’s dangerous but that’s why I want to move in with him. I need more money first…” Why was she telling this stranger her plans? Maybe she’s just tired. “For now we go back and forth to visit one another. Dating someone from my own city would be safer  _ if _ it was safe itself. The place sucks.” 

****

“Huh.” Sans went into thought about it, “Ya tried?”

****

“I did and I did  _ not _ like anything this city had to offer. All the guys are sleaze bags and just want sex. It’s disgusting.”

****

Sans nodded in understanding. Yeah, if people just went after him for sex and not a long term he’d probably feel the same way. If he ever even wanted any of that.

****

“...”

“...”

****

There was silence between the two beings once again. Before Frisk could say something else Sans announced their arrival.

****

“We’re just outside the lil’ town. We’re gonna have to be careful if I wanna get ya in. Stay close to me, a’ight? They know not ta’ mess with me.”

****

Frisk gulped the lump in her throat and nodded, clinging to the skeletons one free arm as the other carried all her stuff. As they walked through it seemed kind of quiet, which Frisk guessed might be a good sign. It was surprisingly clean on the streets. There were a few people… monsters out, either in what she assumed was a gang or by themselves. 

****

They would give her lewd looks, staring at her body as she walked. She wished she was invisible. All the eyes on her made her uncomfortable. Frisk squirmed as she walked, she could almost  _ feel _ the eyes on her. In fact it made her more aware of her own body, she could feel the way her body moved and just wanted to be still.

****

“Don’ worry, they won’t even think ‘bout touchin’ ya.” Sans have the other monsters a death glare and a snarl. 

****

They seemed to mind their own business after that. He must be powerful here. That’s kind of scary but a good thing? Frisk isn’t sure anymore. The two made their way through the town, more monsters giving Frisk certain looks that made her uncomfortable and Sans shooting death glares back at them. 

****

After it seems like forever has passed they arrived at Sans’ place. It was a nice house instead of being an apartment like the ones all around them. Now Frisk’s getting suspicious. Was he rich? Was that why everyone wouldn’t dare to go against him? He’s extremely tall and a bit threatening, maybe that’s all it is. She doesn’t know how monster societies work.

****

He opened the door and looked around before walking in, “A’ight they’re asleep. We gotta be quiet.”

****

’They?’ She thought he lived alone. Whatever, to make sure he knew she understood she gave a small nod. Her brows had furrowed unconsciously, a bit worried about what would’ve happened if ‘they’ were awake. Or if ‘they’ woke up with her here. This doesn’t feel so safe anymore.

****

Sans lead Frisk to his room silently but swiftly. After making sure they were both in there he set her things down on his bed. “C’mere.”

****

“Huh?”

Sans sat on the left side of the bed and patted next to him with a big lazy smile. Frisk’s lip curled at the thought. 

****

“Okay, but no funny business.”

****

“No funny business, got'cha, doll.”

****

Frisk sat next to Sans on the bed, she took her boot and bandaid off. It was worse than she thought. Deeper than she thought. The bandaid was completely bloodied while the wound was still bleeding.

****

“Fuck kiddo, what’ya do?”

****

“First, I’m not a kid, we went over this. Second, I just though I stepped on something  _ kinda _ sharp.” 

****

“‘S worse than ya thought, huh.” The tall skeleton went to get a rag in a tall dresser to his right, “Shit, wonder what ya stepped on.”

****

Frisk shrugged and stared at it. Damn it was deep, what  _ did _ she step on? Sans suddenly exited the room and left the door open.

****

What the  **_fuck_ **

****

What would happen if one of ‘them’ woke up and saw her? What would she say? How would she say it? What if they killed her on spot? Okay okay, Sans did say she had nothing to worry about. This is his home, he wouldn’t have taken Frisk here if it were unsafe.

****

She hopes so at least.

****

Sans walked back in quickly, it startled her a bit as expected. “God, I thought you were someone else-“ Frisk huffed, she had been holding her breath.

****

“Heh sorry, needed water n shit ta’ clean th’ blood.”

****

With that Sans closed the door and sat next to the little lady, “Hold still.” He took her foot and began to gently clean around the wound. Frisk winced a bit as it got a little too close to the open cut, then began to squeeze the bedsheets. Mouth open and brows furrowed, quiet noises of pain escaped her.

****

“Yeah, there’s alcohol too, ‘s gonna burn fer a sec.”

****

Sans dabbed the wound with the rag, Frisk held in cries of pain and gripped the sheets. She grabbed a pillow and began to cuss into it. The taller being gave a chuckle. 

****

“Fuck, are you almost done! It burns!” Frisk managed to say between the burning and the pillow. Sans didn’t say anything but gave the wound one more wipe to make sure it’s nice and clean. “You ass-“

****

“Ah calm down, ‘m done.”

****

He began to use healing magic on the gash. Frisk has never seen anything like it. It seems like the pain just faded away. Numb even. Like nothing ever happened.

****

“Huh?”

****

The green glow from Sans’ hands vanished, he removed his hands from her foot, and gave her a lazy smile. Frisk moved her foot and inspected where the wound used to be. Her mouth gaped in awe. It was gone, completely gone, no trace of a cut. Not even a scar.

****

“How did you…”

****

“Used magic. Yer welcome, doll.” 

****

Sans winked at Frisk which caused caused her to scrunch her nose up. Sans chuckled, god she’s cute. The way her nose wrinkles and her brows furrow down. Sans wants to kiss those wrinkles. Is that weird

****

Probably. 

****

“So, you got me all fixed up, doctor man. Thank you.” Frisk was genuinely happy and grateful, the magic even helped soothe her aching muscles. She hasn’t felt this relaxed in a while. 

****

“Nah don’ worry ‘bout it.” 

****

Frisk smiles at him once again, he returned it with a lazy version. His smile was a bit charming, Sans as a whole was honestly. A sweet guy. Just starting to earn her trust.

****

“So, are you gonna help me go now or…?”

****

“Huh? Nah not righ’ now, it’s one in the fuckin’ mornin’. Ya look like ya could use some sleep.”

****

Couldn’t argue with that, she was dead tired. Sleep sounds amazing right now, food too but she’ll wait until she gets to Jon’s for that. Frisk couldn’t help but wonder where she’d sleep.

****

“Where will I-“

****

“Yer takin’ th’ bed. I’ll be on th’ couch.”

****

Frisk blinked at the sudden answer. Oh. Wouldn’t that seem suspicious? Sans not being in his bed, what would ‘they’ think. What would  _ she _ do if they walked in? 

****

“But what about the people you mentioned?”

****

“Oh th’ ones I mentioned when we walked in? Psh I could jus’ tell em I fell asleep on th’ couch after work. Happens a lot.”

****

Sans shrugged. Was he a lazy guy? I mean he  _ seemed _ like the lazy type but he didn’t  _ look _ like it, his fit figure countered his personality. Frisk thought it could work. But then again…

****

“What if they came in here and saw me instead of you?”

****

Sans thought a moment, what could they do then? He knows they wouldn’t hurt her. Unless they thought she hurt him. She didn’t seem like someone who could hurt a monster of Sans’ size, until she was mad at least. If they thought she killed him and snuck in they’d probably kill her. Wing would. Papyrus might be violent and question her. He didn’t want any of that.

****

“Ah shit, well if they knew ya they wouldn’t hurt ya, but since they don’t they might. Do ya want me to sleep on th’ floor in here wit’ ya?”

****

Frisk wants him in here yes, but on the floor? Kicking some guy out of his bed just because you got lost in the forest? Just doesn’t seem right, but what could she do?

****

“The floor…”

****

“Heh, ya don’t want me sleepin’ in the bed wit’ ya, do ya doll face?”

****

Frisk’s face flushed, she presented an angry expression. “That’s not what I was getting at! The floor seems like it might be uncomfortable.”

****

“I’m jokin’ doll, I’m jokin’!” Sans couldn’t help but laugh at her. She was cute when she was flustered. “Though I wouldn’ mind it.” 

****

Sans watched her face go red again, god why’d she have to be so cute? Couldn’t she have just been a normal human who wandered into the forest? Damn, what’s he gonna tell her boyfriend when he walks in with his gal in his arms… 

****

**_Heh._ **

****

If it did happen the guy probably wouldn’t say anything.

****

“I would… my boyfriend would.” Frisk straightened up, raising her brows and giving a cocky expression.

****

He ain’t afraid of no human. The fuck would he do anyway? It doesn’t matter, even if they shared a bed Sans wouldn’t do anything to Frisk, he respects her too much. Consent is a big thing too.

****

“Look doll face, even if we ended up sharin’ a bed I ain’t gonna do nothin’. I’d stay to the far edge n’ let ya have most a’ it. Keep my hands off ya at all costs.” With that Sans drew an ‘x’ over his SOUL to signify he promises.

****

Frisk let it brew over in her mind. What could go wrong. It seemed alright enough. Or is that just her tired brain telling her to shut up and sleep. One way or another she agreed.

****

“Well, I think it would be fine. Like you said you’ll keep your hands off me...”

****

“Cross my SOUL and hope ta’ dust.”

****

That’s a weird saying but she thinks she gets it. Sans got up and went to his dresser for clothing. He has specific clothing he wears to sleep that are much comfier than the jacket he’s in. Pulling out his own clothes he picks out a few things he figures Frisk could wear.

****

“Aye doll, ya ok with a T and shorts?”

****

Frisk was knocked from her thoughts about tomorrow, “Oh, sure.” 

****

Sans tossed the clothing to her and just started changing in front of her. He got to the pants and she gasped.

****

“Ya can’t be serious.”

****

“I don’t know what you have down there.”

****

“I got nothin’. I’m a skeleton, ‘member?”

****

Frisk had to admit it was a little silly to expect anything else. A tint of red spread across her face as she shrugged. “I don’t know how skeletal monsters work.”

****

“What, ‘d ya think I had a bone-dick ‘er somethin’?” An amused smile spread across Sans’ face.

Frisk’s face got redder, trying  _ not _ to imagine that. Sans couldn’t help but laugh again at her ignorance of monsters. It’s adorable, seeing her expect a dick to just appear in his pants. Then again she didn’t know about ‘ectobiology’ but he’ll keep that to himself.

****

The two stayed still just staring at each other, Sans waited for Frisk to change and Frisk waited for Sans to look away or leave. Frisk gave him a ‘well?’ look and Sans gave her one back.

****

“Well?”

****

“Well what, doll face?”

****

Frisk sighed, she motioned for him to turn, “You gonna turn around or what?”

****

It took Sans a second to understand why she’d want him turned, “Fuck right, sorry.” With that he faced the wall away from the human girl. He forgot about that, they have parts they don’t want other people to see. Unless they’re certain special people and Sans isn’t one of those special people. 

****

Yet.

****

He maybe, kinda, sorta hoped to be one day.

****

_ Maybe. _


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer but I hope that's okay! Thank you all for reading, there's so many of you now-

“Okay, I’m done.”

****

Frisk fluffed out and patted down the clothing she was given and currently wearing. It was pretty comfortable, but she felt a bit… gross. Not because she felt like it was violating her relationship with Jon, it’s just clothing after all, she just hasn’t showered since the day before. And she was really in need of one, she had gotten a whiff of herself when she fluffed the clothing out. 

****

Her face was scrunched and it was obvious that the expression meant she wasn’t very happy.

****

“Wassa’ matter, doll? Not comfy?”

****

Sans was the last guy she thought she would ever hear say ‘comfy’, guess he does use quite a bit of slang.

****

“I just really need a shower.”

****

“‘We got one if ya needa’ use it.”

****

She let herself actually think about it, would she rather sleep and shower tomorrow when she got to Jon’s or shower now and sleep so she didn’t smell like sweat and death and  _ look _ like death when she woke up. It’s a hard decision. Fuck it, she’ll shower here when she wakes up. ****  
** **

 

“Not now but would in the morning be fine?”

****

Sans nodded his head, there was the thing with his family being here and all but they should be up and out of the house before he himself and Frisk woke up.

****

Frisk sat on the bed looking helpless, unsure which side she should sleep on. Would it even matter? Probably not, the beds a huge king size, maybe even bigger, and if this guy is as lazy as he seems he’s fine sleeping anywhere on it. ****  
** **

 

Sans didn’t have a clue on what the human was thinking but knew she looked fucking adorable in his clothes. So small and soft, confused and concerned. It’s gotta be the cutest she’s looked all day. 

****

As Frisk chose a side and laid down she made sure to avoid eye contact with the large skeleton. She knew he was watching her. Very unsure of the reason though, she’s just wearing his clothes and sleeping in his bed,  _ with him _ . It’s no big deal.

****

**_Keep telling yourself that, Frisk. This means nothing. Just a really chill skeleton monster helping a chick out._ **

 

She had chosen the left side of the bed and laid on her right side so she wouldn’t face Sans when he laid down, that’d be awkward. 

****

“Good night.”

****

Sans turned the light off and got in bed, staying on the opposite side of the lady as to not be right next to her.

****

“Night, doll face.”

****

**********************************************************************************************************

****

Frisk’s eyes opened slowly, a gentle light was shining through the curtained window. She yawned and took in her surroundings, thinking and hoping last night was a dream. It wasn’t. She really was in a bed with a huge skeletal monster.

****

And she was cuddling up to him.

****

As she felt a panic wash over her Frisk’s eyes opened wider, it wasn’t like Sans was holding her down to his chest or anything. No, this was  _ her _ fault. She was wrapped around his arm like her life depended on it.

****

**_Fuck..._ **

****

Slowly detaching herself Frisk sat up in the bed, staring down at Sans. It was comfortable… she wished it wasn’t. What time was it? Does this guy even have a clock in here? Whatever, she needs a shower.

****

The short human gal climbed out of the large bed, stretched, and began to look around more. She found her bag and dug her clothing from it: clean underwear, dark jeans, and her other favorite blue sweater. And she did something she probably really shouldn’t have done and hesitated to do.

****

Frisk began to dig around in the skeletons dresser, she was just looking for a towel! No harm done if she found something else, right? There wasn’t much, shirts, pants, socks. Why does this guy need socks? He’s a skeleton. Why does he wear clothing at all.

****

How to skeleton monsters work? Who knows, she’s getting off track. Frisk didn’t find any towels in the drawer, it was kind of expected. Maybe in the bathroom? Where was that anyway, should she go looking? Why not. She started to peek out the bedroom door. It was a bit dark but starting to get naturally lit by the few windows in the house and looked empty of other monsters but it seemed like a few things had been moved around. Maybe the others living here left already? Hopefully, that’d make everything so much easier.

****

Repressing the urge to call out Frisk snuck from the bedroom, beginning to close the door slowly and looked back at the sleeping skeleton in the bed. He looked peaceful and more innocent than usual. Isn’t that sweet. How does a skeleton sleep?

****

She closed the door gently and began to search. Frisk figures the bathroom would be close since this was a bedroom. The house wasn’t that big either so it shouldn’t be hard to find anyway. It was a nicer house than what she was expecting, clean and mostly tidy, it smelled nice too. So so Warm... Really big in height, more than she thought it could’ve been. Eventually after passing a closet or two Frisk found the bathroom.

****

The door was left open a crack with the light on so she entered with caution, why does a skeleton need a bathroom? A shower she can get, but a toilet? Maybe the ones he lives with are more beast or animal like. Frisk began snooping around the cabinets for a towel. There was one on the sink counter but it seemed used.

****

Now that she thinks about it it’s still warm and steamy in there. She figures whoever lived here too showered and left in a rush. Frisk found towels in the cabinets under the sink and set it on the towel rack next to the shower that was across the room from the door, putting her clean clothing on top of it. After shutting the door, trying to lock it but realized there wasn’t one she could see, Frisk began to undress from the other monsters clothing and realized.

****

“I left my bra in his room…”

****

Well, her breast size wasn’t too big, about an ‘A’. Maybe she could get away with it. She used to be teased for having a ‘little boy body’ when she was a freshman in high school, all the other girls seemed fuller than her and she’s always been so shapeless. But once she got a bit older her hips finally filled out a bit, she hit puberty but her breasts didn’t do much growing.

****

Which she’s a bit thankful for now.

****

Once she was undressed she began messing with the shower, trying to figure out how to turn it on since she was already taking long enough. This only took her longer and she huffed. Before she learned how it worked, rustling was heard in a room next to this one and it was  _ not _ Sans since closets separated the two rooms.

****

She stood bent above the bathtub in the same position as before, once she heard another rustle she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. As the movement continued Frisk crept to the door, what would she do? Probably put all her weight on it to keep it shut. Which, to monsters, may not be much.

****

If these other monsters were as big as Sans she wouldn’t stand a chance. They’d bust the door open with an effortless shove and she’d go flying into the tub. 

****

Oh god.

****

A small human woman, naked, in a monsters bathroom. What the fuck would a monster who possibly hates humans do? She didn’t want to think about it but she did. Frisk, starting to shake in fear and regret, began to back away. Maybe she could hide-

****

Before she finished the thought the door burst open. It caused her to scream and back up until she reached the tub, sitting in front of it, hunched with her knees to her chest and arms clinging to her legs like there was no tomorrow. A very tall skeleton began to scream too. Nude down to the bone trying to cover himself with his boney hands. Two large scars over his right, blank, eye which was widened along with the other, bright eye, in surprise.

****

Sans rushed next to the taller skeleton, he seemed about two feet shorter than the other ‘naked’ stranger. 

****

“What the FUCK happened?!”

****

The two stopped screaming and Sans went to Frisk, trying to see if she was ok. The human latched onto Sans like she would be yanked away at any moment and tried to hold back her whimpers into his shoulder. This wasn’t one of her best moments. She got herself together quickly and was able to stop struggling to stay quiet, just holding Sans close like a shield.

****

Sans looked to the taller skeleton, “What’d ya do.” The look in his eyes was menacing, his eye lights like pinpricks, burning brightly and protectively at the other.

****

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! I CAME IN TO DO A FEW MORE THINGS BEFORE HEADING TO WORK AND THIS HUMAN BEGAN SCREAMING! IT STARTLED ME SO I SCREAMED AS WELL!”

****

“Papyrus she’s just a human, look’at her. Ya scared the shit outta her, who knows what could’a been goin’ through her mind before ya got in here.”

****

The taller skeleton, Papyrus, looked a bit ashamed. He seems to understand what was wrong. He grabbed his towel from the sink and covered himself. He may not have genitalia but he still had dignity.

****

“Shit Paps, and she’s naked?”

****

“HOW WOULD I HAVE KNOWN?!”

****

“Ah I dunno, but yer gonna apologize.”

****

Frisk was still shaking in Sans arms, she was now clinging to her towel to keep herself covered. How’d she get into this situation. Would Jon be ok with hearing about this? Would she ever tell him? Could she? She just wants to take a shower and leave

****

“I’M SORRY LITTLE HUMAN, IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE IN HERE I WOULD’VE KNOCKED.”

****

Really? So this is basically Sans fault? Frisk glared up at Sans, her brows furrowed all the way down, mouth frowning more than it has this whole... ‘trip’. Sans noticed her movements and caught an eye full of hate.

****

“Damn, what’d I do?”

****

“You could’ve told him. Him and whoever else is here. This wouldn’t have happened.”

****

Now Sans felt guilt. He took his hands off Frisk and tried to look anywhere but at her. He had no words, he couldn’t say anything because he knew she was right. If he would’ve warned them they would’ve known and nothing bad would’ve happened. But he didn’t know how his family would react, he thought they’d be gone before he and the gal got up. But before the shorter skeleton could express his argument the human spoke quietly but with a strong voice.

****

“I need to shower so we can leave, so if you would get out I’d appreciate it.”

****

The anger in her voice was obvious. Usually Sans would find her tone and expression adorable but this time he felt a strange pain in his SOUL. He could’ve gotten the doll, or maybe even his own brother, hurt.

****

“No problem.” Sans voice was less confident than usual. If this was any other random human he wouldn’t give a shit. If this were any other human he wouldn’t be in this position.

****

_ Who is she and what is she doing to him. _

****

He and his brother who towered over him exited the bathroom. Papyrus was a bit worried. He looked between the now closed door and his brother, he’d never seen him like this. Not with a monster let alone a  _ human _ .

****

“DO YOU THINK SHE’LL TELL THE OTHER HUMANS?”

****

“‘M not sure.”

****

“WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE?”

****

“I was wantin’ to help git her back home.”

****

“I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU LIKE THIS.”

****

Sans stayed silent. He’s never felt like this except that one time when... It felt like his SOUL was burning and his chest was collapsing but numb at the same time. His mind felt dark and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

****

“IT’S OKAY BROTHER. SHE WAS STARTLED AND PROBABLY DIDN’T MEAN TO COME OFF SO MENACING.”

****

The shorter skeleton shrugged, looking down to the floor. He didn’t feel bad that she was angry at him. He felt bad for putting her in this situation, also…  _ maybe _ because she was unhappy. Just a bit. He really wanted to be on her good side.

****

Frisk huffed after the two tall skeletons left the room. Tears started falling from her eyes but she wiped them away and pouted. Why couldn’t any of this have gone well? She should’ve expected it, her birthday never ended up well for the past few years. This may be the worst so far, unable to get to her boyfriend’s and stuck with two deadly monsters. 

****

Only for now. She’ll get there soon, hopefully after her shower. That’s her plan at least. After leaving she just wants to forget that any of this happened, avoid the forest at all costs. 

****

**_What the hell. Why did it end up like this?_ **

****

A few more tears fell from her eyes that she immediately wiped away. Frisk huffed again, softer this time, and stood up putting the towel back on the rack next to her clothes, turned the shower on, got in and did what she had to do. Thoughts about being with Jon went through her head, it helped her get through it faster.

****

****************************************************************

****

The small human being had finished and gotten out but just stared at herself in the mirror. No thoughts until one thing passed through her mind.

****

**_I want to like him, he’s not that bad but..._ **

****

Sans sat in his chair, gazing into nothing. Usually he’d be out having a smoke but he’s not feeling up to it right now. Papyrus was finishing up his outfit, giving a few glances to his brother. 

****

“YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?”

****

“Yeah.”

****

“YOU’RE A HORRIBLE LIAR.”

****

Papyrus sat in his own chair across from his brother and stared at him, taking in Sans’ face and the emotion plastered on it. It was numb with a hint of sadness. The shorter skeleton knows he messed up in more ways than one. Papyrus was already late and he needed to get going, they’ll have to continue on this topic some other time.

****

“LOOK. TAKE THE DAY OFF, GET THE HUMAN TO WHERE SHE NEEDS TO BE. I’LL DO PATROL TODAY, WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU MAY STAY HERE AND REST.”

****

Sans simply nodded in reply, it was almost hardly noticeable. Papyrus has really never seen his brother like this, he’s always confident and usually angry or apathetic if he messed something up or about anything for that matter. Never sad and empty. Not that he knows of at least.

****

“YOU MUST CARE ABOUT HER?” 

****

“Fuck no.”

****

“RIGHT. LISTEN TO YOURSELF, SANS. EXPLAIN THEN?”

****

“Look, she’s just a random human, a’ight? I want nothin’ to do wit’ her, jus’ wanna git ‘er home.” 

****

“IF YOU SAY SO.”

****

Papyrus could fight with his brother all day about this but he needed to get to work. He left Sans with a comforting pat on the shoulder. Once the larger skeleton was out of the house Sans groaned and laid back into the seat. 

****

“Fuck.”

****

Sans knew he messed things up. But what does it matter? Not like he wanted to be anything more than someone who helped her out. He didn’t want a relationship with her, especially not a romantic one.

****

He never would’ve wanted to hold her close and tell her he thinks she’s gorgeous, kiss her, have  _ her _ be  _ his _ .

****

Absolutely never.

****

During those dumb thoughts Sans smacked his forehead to get rid of them. He heard the bathroom door open and peeked in the direction to watch Frisk. She didn’t pay any mind to him and walked straight into his bedroom. Most likely to pack.

****

That’s fine, it was part of the plan. She leaves today and that’s all. Get her to her boyfriend’s place, get her out of his mind, never see her again. Erase the memory completely. But, he didn’t want to do that.

****

He wanted to see her and talk to her more. What’s he going to do? 

****

Nothing.

****

He’ll do nothing. Let it go, it was just a short period of infatuation anyway. After this he can be normal again because that girl won’t be around anymore. She’ll be off living her life and he’ll be living his. It’ll be easy. Out of sight, out of mind.

****

Frisk came out and stood in front of him. Her bag on her back and purse on her arm. The woman’s face was stern and cold which made Sans feel a painful burn in his SOUL once more. The look she was giving him threw all that talk about ‘forgetting she existed would be easy’ out the window. 

****

“Do ya… need ta’ eat?”

****

“I’ll eat when I get to his house.”

****

Oh, that stung and he wasn’t even sure why. Sans stood, he was more hunched than usual but Frisk didn’t care, not one bit, she just wanted to leave. The more she had to see his empty expression the more it started to hurt. Her brows furrowed a bit but to avoid this she looked away and headed for the door. Empathy wouldn’t make her determination falter anytime soon, not if she could help it.

****

After all it wasn’t her fault that this happened. None of it was. Well... She could’ve waited for Sans to wake up, he would’ve shown her the bathroom. He may have even stopped Papyrus from going in. Things could’ve ended on better terms for everyone...

****

Maybe it all did happen because of her.

****

As they walked through the town, Frisk beside Sans, she started to feel her heart sink. This must have been her fault, should she say sorry? Should she admit her mistake? Probably.

****

“Sans… I-“ before she could finish Sans grabbed her and both were stopped in a halt. 

****

Frisk began to get angry but noticed Sans was looking at something, a voice sounded from the direction, which happened to be right in front of them.

****

“Who’s  _ dis _ ?”

****

The voice was deep and raspy, more so than Sans’, and sounded like an old smoker. Frisk jumped at the unexpected boom of the strong sound, she suddenly found comfort in being close to Sans once again. 

****

It was another skeleton. Kind of? He’s skeletal, that’s all Frisk could tell. He was much taller than Sans, maybe a few feet taller than Papyrus. Did he know the brothers? Was this the other one who lived with them? It’d explain the  _ height _ of the house.

****

The only thing Frisk could think was how could three huge skeletal monsters live in a house that size. The height was enormous but the spacing was a bit tight, seemingly for them at least. It’d be spacey for a human but watching Sans and Papyrus navigate alone would be a bit intense. 

****

“Issa human.”

****

The continuation of the conversation broke Frisk from her thoughts.

****

“Obviously. Where’d she come from?”

****

“Th’ city.”

****

“Sans, I’m dis close ta hittin’ ya.”

****

Was this another brother? Maybe the eldest? He seemed a bit older.  _ Quite _ a bit older. His accent was different than Sans’ though. Sounded more like a New Yorker than the ‘gangster’ articulation Sans had and Papyrus seemed to be forcing back but would slip out occasionally. The tallest skeleton was staring Frisk down, it made her a little uncomfortable. She squeezed a bit closer to Sans, hopefully he’d get the hint.

****

“Aye, why are ya starin’ at her like dat?”

****

“She seems familia’ in a way.”

****

“Th’ fuck? ‘S th’ first time  _ I _ ever seen her, how could ya possibly know ‘er?”

****

The tallest skeleton kept staring and eventually squinted, bending down to be a bit closer to her. Frisk squished into Sans a bit more and he reacted by getting in front of her. 

****

“Yer makin’ her uncomfortable-”

****

“Are ya’ parents Maria and Tony?”

****

Frisk was shocked at the sudden change of subject and mention of those very familiar names. Those were her parents. Sans raised a brow in confusion and looked back at Frisk and he could tell she was obviously in shock. Not answering and just continued to stare at the taller skeleton with wide eyes.

****

“Young lady?”

****

“Oh! Ah… yes? Yes sir, they were my parents.”

****

“Seems ‘bout right. I knew ‘em when I was younga’. They’ve been togetha’ for’s long as I can rememba’. I do want to say I’m sorry for... Well, ya know.”

****

Frisk nodded, memories of the night flooding back to her. Her parents had gotten caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Frisk was going to come with them but had to stay home since she was sick. It was just to the movies, it was one she didn’t mind missing.

****

They told her they’d stay home if she needed them but she wanted them to have fun. It didn’t turn out. They never came home that night. She had just turned 17 a couple months before.

****

Frisk repressed a dark shiver and smiled anyway.

****

“It’s okay! It’s been a while.”

****

“So I’ve heard. ‘Dey was kind people. I enjoyed bein’ friends wit’ ‘em.”

****

“It’s funny, they never told me about you!”

****

She was trying to be friendly, why not you know? He knew her parents. If he was really friends with them he couldn’t be that bad.

****

“It’s unda’standable, many things happened in all of our life times.”

****

He’s so vague, Frisk can’t tell if that was a good or bad intention. Must be about the monsters being sent to the forest.

****

“I’m Wing D. Gasta’. Ya can call me Wing or Gasta’, whicheva’ ya prefer. Gasta’ may get confusin’ since it’s Sans’ last name as well.”

****

“Could I call you Mr. Gaster?”

****

“Sounds perfect.”

****

He gave Frisk a bit of a smile, his crooked mouth curling up in a charming way and Frisk returned it. The mood has shifted. She doesn’t feel the anger or guilt she felt earlier anymore.

****

“What’a ya doin’ out here anyway? Humans shouldn’t be in da forest. There’s dangerous monstas out here ya know.” 

****

Now that he mentions it she hasn’t seen a single monster since he showed up. They must be scared of him. She hopes that’s good.

****

“I was headed somewhere, we were on our way right now, Sans was helping me.”

****

The tall skeleton gave Sans a surprised look. Guess that means it’s a special occasion. It was in fact rare for Sans to help someone directly. He would yell at humans to get out or scare the hell out of them. Never take them in, treat them nice, and offer for them to spend the night. 

****

“Really?  _ My _ son do dat for some random human?”

****

“She was hurt n I didn’t want her ta’ get anymore hurt.”

****

Sans shrugged, looking anywhere but at them, a very light tint of red dusting his face. Frisk was a bit confused before but now it made more sense. Mr. Gaster seemed much older than either of the brothers, it would’ve been odd for them to be siblings. Especially since he was friends with her parents. No one is about the same age as their parents, it’s just not possible.

****

“It’s good dat you’ve helped her, ‘s just unusual for ya.”

****

Sans shrugged again, looking very nervous. He could tell Wing was catching on, he just really hoped he wouldn’t say it in front of the little lady. Wing gave Sans a knowing smirk, causing the younger skeleton to snarl and blush a hotter red.

****

“I’ll let ya two get on ya way. Be careful and call me if ‘dere’s any trouble.”

****

“Sure will Pops, see ya.”

****

His tone was sarcastic, Sans was embarrassed and just hoped Frisk would never catch on. It’s  _ just _ infatuation, nothing serious or anything to act on. If it got out to Frisk it may make things more awkward between them than before. 

****

Sure he calls her pet names but she should know by now he means nothing by it. Well, he does, but she didn’t have to know that. Maybe he calls every girl ‘doll face’, she wouldn’t know! He wants to keep it that way.

****

“Aye, ya was gonna say somethin’ before my Pops showed up?”

****

Frisk looked at him and tried to remember, what was it? Oh right, she felt guilty! What about again? Oh.

****

Right.

****

He could tell her mood went back down, her brows furrowed and she began to fidget with her fingers. They kept walking in the direction that leads out of town and to the north, the direction of Jon’s city.

****

“Well…”

****

She took a deep breath, feeling bad about being so angry with him when really it was her fault.  Needing to get it out to make things better. Her fingers picking at the ends of her sleeves, showing her nerves to Sans.

****

“I wanna say sorry. For earlier.”

****

“Ah ya don’t have to doll face. It was basically my fault fo’ not thinkin’ ahead.”

****

“No! No… actually I want to blame myself for it.”

****

Sans peeked at her, glancing over with just his eye lights. His eye sockets widened and his brow bones raised in surprise. She didn’t seem like this type either. A strong girl who’ll stand up for what she thinks is right. Who won’t take shit from anyone.

****

“I should’ve waited for you to wake up or should’ve woken you up. It could’ve ended so different.”

****

It was Frisk’s turn to look away from him, avoid any eye contact, and feel bad. 

****

“I’m really sorry.”

****

Sans had given a sincere smile even if she couldn’t see it, he really respected her for not blaming everything on him. But not everything was her fault either.

****

“Doll, it’s a’ight. Ya weren’t thinkin’ ‘bout it, ya wanted a shower, n’ ya didn’t know my bro was home. Mistakes happen.”

****

He shrugged with that last statement and knew it was true. It helped him feel better about what he’s done as well. Sans could see Frisk’s smile from the corner of his eye, he knew everything was okay.

****

It made his SOUL flutter, he’s never felt so good. She didn’t hate him anymore, he wouldn’t have to block her from his memory. Maybe they’d visit from time to time especially since Wing knew her parents. The old man might want to catch up with his friends kid.

****

Wing had seemed to take a liking to the little gal which Sans felt was good. For whatever reason. Not like he’d be real approving of them getting together. Since she has a boyfriend that is. It wouldn’t be right.

****

Well. They could chat about it together later, nothing wrong with imagining, right? Wing would probably bring it up later anyway, he saw how different Sans was acting, it’s obvious how special the human is to him.

****

“Aye gorgeous, I know a shortcut to th’ city.”

****

What was he thinking, it’s just infatuation. It won’t last forever. He just needs a break from her and he’ll be normal again! He’ll take her on a ‘shortcut’ to get her away from him faster.

****

“You do?” Frisk’s eyes looked hopeful, her stomach growled loudly, “Whoops… we should take the shortcut now.”

****

Ah fuck. Sans planned on dropping her off as soon as possible but they could eat. Just once, not a long meal either. She’ll be at her boyfriend’s soon enough and she could eat more then. One small snack wouldn’t hurt.

****

“Doll, ya sure ya don’t wanna grab a snack real quick? How long’s it been since ya’ve eaten?”

****

Wow, she had to really think about it. She’s been short on money recently which is why she didn’t just take her car. Food was occasional. Buying a few things to last her a week then waiting for pay again and do it over and over. She had just finished her last bit of food.

****

Maybe… the day before yesterday? It’s been a while now hasn’t it. Maybe stopping for a snack wouldn’t be so bad. Where would they go? Frisk doesn’t know of any places in the other city. Jon’s usually the one who picks where to go since he lives there.

****

“Oh, sure. I think it’d be alright.” 

****

“A’ight, we’ll take the shortcut, eat, n’ git ya to yer boyfriend’s place.”

****

Within a blink of an eye and a touch to the shoulder Frisk was suddenly surrounded by a bustling city. Her face presented a surprised expression as she looked up at Sans who was still touching her shoulder. He winked and patted her, walking into the nearest food joint.

****

Frisk couldn’t help herself and stood in awe, feeling her own body and looking around. Was it real or was she in a dream? Something that snapped her out of the confused daze was a guy whistling to her, at first she thought it may be someone she knows but surprisingly it was a cat call. 

****

All she could do was glare at the guy in disgust and flip him off. He looked like a horndog too. Fit figure with sunglasses, leather jacket and black pants, his hair was brushed back as well. Where was he from, the 50s? Sure that’s when Frisk was born but it’s the 70s now, move on.

****

Maybe she had no room to talk, the songs she performed weren’t from this time, not even 20 years ago. Still...

****

The guy made a gross gesture by licking his lips and winking after moving the glasses down. Frisk just flipped him off with both hands. This was extremely unusual for the city. Maybe this was the wrong city? You’d think so but Frisk can recognize most of these places Jon had taken her. That might just be the one sleaze each city has, no matter how nice and clean the place may be.

****

Frisk stuck her tongue out at the creep and walked into the fast food restaurant, Sans had instantly went behind her. It looked like he was trying to hide, the small human was confused and looked around, most of the restaurant was staring at Sans. Some had disgusted looks on their faces and others were just plain surprised.

****

One of the cashiers walked up to them and looked nervous, he’s most likely going to confront them about ruining everyone’s time. Were most of these people racists? Well, species… ist? She’ll just call it racist. Wait, she knew some of them, they had such a disappointed look. 

****

**_Oh god._ **

****

One she recognized took a picture on her phone and started vigorously typing. That was one of Jon’s ‘best friends’. Frisk hopes she wasn’t sending it to him. She hopes she wouldn’t say ‘she’s cheating on you with a monster.’ She really hopes Jon isn’t racist against monsters. Being forced to either break up with him to be friends with a monster or ignore Sans for the rest of her life wouldn’t exactly be an exciting experience.


	4. Honey I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets to the only place that seems like home, well, seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support so far!! It's definitely helping to keep me going! This chapter is a few words shorter but I hope that's not a problem! Sans is starting to feel a little feisty too. ;3c

“Hello! I’m sorry to say but it seems you two have created a disturbance in the restaurant. I’ll have to ask you t-“

****

“To leave? Why? What have we done that’s disturbed everyone else?”

****

Frisk snapped back at the cashier before he was even finished. The poor guy was just doing his job, he swallowed a lump in his throat after looking up at Sans. He opened his mouth trying to find words, Frisk could tell he was choosing them carefully.

****

“W-well they seem to be… afraid of your friend, ma’am! They can’t enjoy their morning if-“

****

“He’s not doin’ any harm and doesn’t plan to. Sure he’s big and a little scary but they shouldn’t be bothered by his presence.” Frisk crosses her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She wasn’t really running out of patience but she was disappointed with all these people.

****

They’re sweet but really? A monster disturbs them? The cashier rubbed the back of his neck looking to the floor. Before he could say anything some grown man come up to them and sternly spoke to Frisk, pointing a thick finger at her.

****

“We don’t like monsters in this town. We’ve heard about them from the other city and want nothing to do with ‘em. This is a clean and safe city and none of us want a monster coming in here and messing it up.” This man looked to be in his late 30s, early 40s.

****

Frisk snarled her lip at him, “He ain’t gonna do anything! We’re just stopping by to eat an’ we’ll leave. He’ll be going back to the forest and I’ll be here, not causin’ any trouble.”

****

The man put his fists on his hips, looking between Frisk and Sans with a deeply furrowed brow, obviously unhappy with the situation. Seems they’ve ‘ruined his morning.’ Sans didn’t look happy either, he was glaring back at the human man.

****

Once he noticed the intense glare he got in Sans face, which was a bit hard for him to do as he was shorter than the skeleton, and glared back at him. The tall skeletons expression didn’t chance, he held that grimace with ease.

****

“What’re you lookin’ at,  _ monster _ ?” 

****

It sounded so degrading, his voice so full of disgust, Frisk winced as the man said the last word. Sans didn’t change expressions, he kept silently glaring at the man, if anything his eye sockets narrowed a bit. Who knows what he was thinking.

****

**_This shithole better get outta my face within th’ next five seconds or I’ll-_ **

****

Frisk interrupted his thoughts by patting the man on the shoulder and trying to reason with him in a way that was anything but sweet and kind.

****

“Hey, get outta his face. He’s just here to drop me off-“

****

The guy pushed Frisk’s hand off his shoulder, a bit roughly. It caused the small human girl to stumble back a bit as the man turned to face her.

****

“ME AND MY FAMILY ARE TRYING TO ENJOY OUR MORNING AND YOU TWO HAVE RUINED IT! **Don’t** lay your hands on me _little_ _girl_.”

****

**_That piece of shit just pushed her._ **

****

Frisk’s face got red with anger, she got back in his face, nose and brows wrinkled and furrowed. 

****

“FUCK YOU AND THIS CITY!”

****

And with that she stormed out, making sure the door slammed shut. Sans had a big genuine smile on his face, that’s the angriest he’s seen her and the loudest she’s been.

****

**_Damn, fiesty, git em, doll._ **

****

Sans was left alone in a restaurant of human racists.

****

When he noticed all the looks he was getting Sans went out as fast as he came in. He found a steamy, angered Frisk pacing on the sidewalk. Her face still wrinkled in anger, she seems to be passionate about this.

****

“What the hell was their problem?! We just wanted to eat and they just, they just… UGH! I’m sorry Sans I had no idea-“

****

“Doll, calm down, it’s a’ight.”

****

Frisk made eye contact with him, she bit her lip to keep a frown back, she looked like she was tearing up a bit. Her expression was still anger, but her eyes looked scared.

****

“Whoa hey, are ya ok?”

****

Frisk huffed and wiped her face with her hands and nodded. “Yeah, it just makes me mad… You wanted to eat here,  _ I _ wanted to eat here with you… I didn’t know they were racists I thought…” 

****

Sans knew that was most of it, but she looked only angry until the man pushed her. As soon as he laid hands on her and yelled he noticed her expression change. It was pure fear in her eyes. He’d only seen that while they were in the forest last night. It was obvious she was scared it would’ve escalated.

****

“That’s only half’a it though, ain’t it.”

****

Frisk nodded, taking another deep breath and huffing it out. She wiped her eyes and shook her head trying to get her emotions under control. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, looking at the doors to the restaurant while continuing to bit her lip. 

****

“I was scared he would hit me. I was scared if he did you would hit him. I was scared of so many things…”

****

“It’s a’ight, nothin’ too bad happened.”

****

“The look in your eyes when he pushed me was starting to tell me otherwise.” Frisk shrugged slowly, rubbing her arm in thought. So many bad things could’ve happened.

****

“I wanted to hit him, wanted to fucking bust his teeth in. He pushed ya n’ then yelled right in yer face and ya were scared. He basically threatened ya at the end too.”

****

Frisk nodded in thought, what could have happened if she pushed him back. Would he have hit her? Would he have hit her if Sans wasn’t there, being taken out by a mob of people? Would he have hurt Sans? What’s Jon going to say.

****

“I can take ya to yer man’s place now if ya want. Ya look like ya need alone time wit’ a guy who can treat ya right.”

****

Frisk’s face scrunched up in disgust.

****

“Not like that, doll.”

****

The short woman shrugged, trying to smile. Did she want to go to Jon’s right now? After not answering her phone and then suddenly being seen with a monster in a restaurant  _ in _ the city he’s in. Would he be mad? That didn’t sound like Jon.

****

“Maybe? We can try to go somewhere else to eat if you want…” she shrugged while talking, looking up at him with eyes that said she wasn’t sure. 

****

He could tell she was unsure, especially after all that. If the guy got the picture someone took he might be a little heated and it wouldn’t be best to show up right now. Maybe they’ll walk around the city. Might not be the best thing seeing as its full of racists but that’s all they got right now.

****

“Howsabout we take a walk, doll?”

****

The small human woman looked relieved, seems that’s what she needs. If they get lost he’ll teleport them to the guys house, in fact that was Sans plan. Walk until they get lost. Frisk nodded at his offer and the two started walking.

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

After sitting in worry, watching the news for a report of a woman found dead for unknown reasons in the forest his phone buzzed. Jon’s blue eyes quickly glanced at it, hoping to see something from Frisk, something about Frisk, anything. She was supposed to arrive yesterday at around 8 PM. She never showed up.

****

When he called it went straight to voicemail and he hasn’t gotten a reply to the texts he sent. Jon was worried sick about her, this is a gal he actually cares about and she’s just suddenly fallen off the face of the earth.

****

He checked the message, it was from Jesse. A picture? This early especially? But again, why a picture? God he hoped it wasn’t something of Frisk’s mangled body in the forest. Anything but that.

****

It was a picture of her though. But she was standing in a restaurant that was down a few blocks from his place, a monster stood behind her. She was looking right at the camera, her expression showed surprise and fear. The man’s first thought went to her being kidnapped, but after a bit more rational thinking he’s come to the conclusion.

****

“Friends maybe? She’d never cheat on me. Always tells me how much she adores me. That guy doesn’t seem her type anyway.”

****

The message under it made Jon filled with fury. Not towards Frisk. Not towards the monster. But at Jesse.

****

_ “Your whore of a girl just walked in with a sleazy monster clinging to her back. Bet she skipped coming to your place to get knocked up by the thing.”  _

****

She’d always suspected Frisk was a whore, was going around in her own city sleeping with guys behind his back. No matter how many times Jon told her that Frisk was a great gal Jesse would role her eyes and say things like, 

****

_ “If she walks in with a new man around her arm don’t come crying to me.” _

****

Jesse had confessed to him a week after he and Frisk began dating, he of course politely declined explaining how he and Frisk were together and she called Frisk a slut then left. She had apologized the day after saying her emotions got the better of her. They’ve stayed friends but everything has been awkward since then. 

****

Jon typed back, furious but staying calm,  _ “For the last time she isn’t a whore. They’re just friends I’m sure. Don’t assume things then come to me saying what you think.” _

****

He huffed and set his phone down, he’s glad Frisk is alive. Maybe if he can hurry he’ll find them. He really wants to see his sweet, gorgeous gal. Just thinking about her smile made his heart feel warm. With that Jon grabbed his coat, keys, and left the house.

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Frisk and Sans have been walking in a straight line for a bit, she started to recognize the neighborhood as Jon’s. After looking around a bit frantically Sans realized this might be a neighborhood she didn’t want to wonder down.

****

“Doll face, do ya wanna head a different direction?”

****

She nodded feverishly, absolutely wanting to turn. Frisk was still nervous about how Jon felt about the photo so they turned right and walked down a different neighborhood. They weren’t talking about much of anything, a little thing here and there, commenting on the people of the city. 

****

Some would give them dirty looks and they’d give those people one back and laugh about it after. It was relaxing, even if it felt like 10 degrees outside. Frisk knew Jon would be up by way before now, he usually goes for a run before the sun comes up even if it was freezing cold. 

****

What if he was out looking for her? What would he do if he found her like this, with the skeleton in the picture? And god she can only imagine what Jesse said to caption it. Whatever, that’ll be for later, right now she wanted to enjoy the morning with her odd new friend.

****

It’s funny how when the day started she didn’t want anything to do with the skeleton and now here they are, buddy buddy. When everything happened Frisk wanted to leave forever and never see Sans ever again. Now she’s getting hope in seeing him every now and then. What would they do? The only reason they’re hanging out is because she needed to get to the city.

****

That made her heart drop, she was actually starting to like the guy and actually wanted to see him again. He gives the off the feeling he wants to be around her too, calling her all these names, he’s obviously taken a liking in her. Hopefully not too much of a liking, she had a boyfriend after all.

****

Well, maybe. She hopes she does after this. If not, Sans can try all he wants, but would she take his offer? She just met him so probably not. He doesn’t seem like her type anyway. Sans must have noticed her smile had died down to a frown.

****

“What’cha thinkin’ about, darlin’?”

****

“Well, believe it or not I’m actually starting to enjoy your company,”

****

That earned a laugh from Sans.

****

“And well, it made me think that if we’ll ever see each other after all this? That is, if my boyfriend isn’t angry about the picture.”

****

“We might. I’d like to, dunno what we’d do. There ain’t much in the forest and the way ya’ve made it sound yer city seems like a dump.”

****

Frisk nodded, it really was. There were strip clubs but would Sans enjoy that? Would it be weird to watch ladies dance basically naked in front of them together? Sounds hilarious, wonder how he would react. 

****

But that’s not a choice, maybe just to be funny. They can’t go out to drink together since both of them are still underage, this is a racist city. There really isn’t anything. It made her frown more as they kept walking.

****

“Ah don’t make that face, smile, it fits ya better. We can fin’ somethin’ can’t we? What do ya like doin’?”

****

Frisk shrugged and began to think. What did she enjoy doing? There wasn’t much time for anything, her schedule always packed. First work, then she gets home and... sleeps. God, is that really all she does?

****

She likes walks, and music. Music is amazing, she sings a bit but nothing great even if that was the whole purpose of a part time job she has. When Frisk was a kid her parents would sing to and with her, it’s where her love for it came from. Does the skeleton even sing? That’d be an adventure she’d love to go on.

****

“I like walks I guess. Movies. Hm.”

****

Would she tell him about the singing? Sure why not.

****

“I guess I like singing too? It relaxes me.”

****

That made Sans smile, he could just imagine her soft voice singing beautiful music. His thoughts drifted and imagined her performing somewhere fancy in a beautiful dress, singing some songs, he’d be clapping the loudest for sure.

****

Unless her boyfriend was there, he might try to clap louder. But that’d only drive Sans to whistling and before you know it they’re screaming positive things  _ for _ Frisk  _ at _ each other. 

****

Sans shook his head back to reality, “Next time we hang out we can go to a karaoke joint.”

****

This made Frisk blush and smack his arm which earned her a laugh from the skeleton. She never thought she could do that. Sure she sings in front of a bunch of strangers every weekend but in a single room with one guy listening, and not to mention the music coming from something that wasn’t a live band.

****

“No no, absolutely not, I don’t… sing in front of people, at all, thank you.” That’s a lie but he didn’t need to know that.

****

“Ah c’mon, try it. I’ll sing wit’ ya, howsabout that?”

****

His voice and singing? Put together? Didn’t seem likely but that’s the adventure she was talking about, Sans just received a laugh from Frisk as an answer. With his slang and deep gruff voice the singing wouldn’t sound so good. Maybe it’ll make her cat screeching seem better than usual.

****

“Sure, why not. You have to promise though. No backing out.”

****

“Cross m’ SOUL and hope ta dust.”

****

They shook hands, that phrase again. It’s usually ‘heart’ and ‘die’ but he keeps changing it. She figured she can  ask him about it. But before she can even open her mouth she hears her name called.

****

“Frisk?”

****

The voice was all to familiar, she looked left and found the source. Brunette hair, fair skin, beautiful blue eyes, tall slim figure clothed in a big black jacket and slacks. Was it… He was a bit far, looked  _ very _ familiar, Frisk squinted to see him better.

****

It was in fact Jon.

****

She and Sans were still holding hands from the previous shaking to promise.

****

It really didn’t look good.

****

“Jon?”

****

Sans and Frisk immediately receded their hands, Jon came running to Frisk but not with an angry frown. It was a huge smile, one she always loved to see and it always made her smile too. The man opened his arms and grabbed the smaller figure in a hug.

****

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

****

“Jon! I’ve missed you!”

****

Jon gave her a squeeze then pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. His big goofy smile still firmly planted on his face. Frisk could say the same to him.

****

“What happened to ya! Haven’t heard from you in a bit. Got a lil’ worried.”

****

“I’m sorry! I was trying to make my way over but so many things happened.”

****

As Frisk have a few details on her journey Sans watched the two. There was the guy, the one he’s been hearing about and secretly jealous over, right in front of him. He seemed about a foot taller than Frisk but still shorter than Sans himself. He had to admit this Jon guy was pretty damn handsome.

****

His gaze at Frisk had no sexual intent either, pretty good so far. His touches seem innocent as well. Sans watched the way they interacted, they were both sweet with one another, not too much clingy contact. They seem so…

****

Perfect.

****

A feeling in Sans SOUL dimmed, was this his infatuation finally ending? Was this all he needed, to actually see how in love one with each other they were? No, the feelings for her weren’t fading. The feeling morphed into something completely different, pain.

****

Why was he hurting? She’s so happy with him, she made it here safe. They get to go home with one another and be happy. A memory of last night flashed through Sans’ memory. He and her in bed. 

****

Sans had woken up before Frisk did, the first thing he noticed was warmth. An unusual warmth on his right side. It was calming, it made his SOUL beat slow and he felt completely relaxed. It was like heaven, the best he’s felt in a long time.

****

When he looked to find out what was causing it Sans SOUL began to beat faster. Frisk was hugging him in her sleep. It was the cutest thing he’s seen. Her sweet and soft face entirely relaxed, hair messy in the cutest way possible, hugging onto him like he was a teddy bear.

****

It made his SOUL leap. Why did he like this image so much? He’s never felt this way with a gal before. He’s never been so infatuated with a gal before. 

****

**_That’s right, that’s all it is, it’ll go away soon ‘nough._ **

****

But all he could think was how Jon would get that image. He’ll get to see Frisk asleep on his side, clinging to him as she slept. For some reason it sent rage through Sans pounding SOUL. He’s already gotten to see it. And he obviously appreciated it.

****

Have they had sex? That very random and unexpected thought passed through Sans’ mind. If they have it was probably sweet and full of passion. Sans could do that, probably even treat her better while doing it. Be so soft that it’d send shivers down her body, kiss her so tenderly she’ll be begging for more, be so gentle and kind to her by the end of it she’ll be crying for something rough.

****

What the  **_hell_ ** is he thinking.

****

“Sans?”

****

Frisk’s voice snapped Sans from his thoughts, thankfully. Both Frisk and Jon were staring at him funny, a bit worried but mostly confused. 

****

He really hoped he didn’t think that last thing out loud.

****

“Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet for a while.”

****

“Oh uh, yeah. ‘M fine, just thinkin’ ‘bout some stuff.”

****

Frisk raised a brow at him, she had been watching his expression and noticed it was mainly sad, before she snapped him out of his thoughts Sans expression was more confused than anything. A bit dazed too, his cheeks getting red. She wonders what goes on inside his head.

****

“Well, I was just wanting to introduce you to Jon!”

****

With that Sans attention was directed to the handsome stud in front of him, the guy had a smile on his face, not too big and creepy. It was charming and seemed to have a good intention. The guy seemed to be around his and Frisk’s age. He put his hand out for Sans to shake.

****

“I’m Jon! It’s real nice ta’ meet ya!”

****

This guy seemed more like sunshine and rainbows than Frisk did. 

****

“Sans, back at’cha.”

****

They shook hands, the skeletons hand was larger than the others. He had a good handshake, firm but not rough. Who was this guy, lil mister perfect? Jon seemed to be in wonder while shaking Sans hand.

****

“Wow, that’s the most interesting handshake I’ve had.”

****

Is this guy a kid trapped inside an adults body? A little goody two shoes all dressed up to be an adult. Ah well, he was sweet which seems perfect for that angel of a gal, Frisk. They seemed happier than he himself and the little lady could ever be. They fit so well together.

****

Frisk was strong but adorable, this guy is a mystery to Sans still but he seems real sweet. Other attributes? Handsome, curious, a doofus. Seems like a type she’d go for, the guy seems like he could protect her if he needed to which would have to be an added bonus.

****

And sure Sans could protect her easy, so easy. Maybe a bit too easy. They have nothing in common, he a rough skeleton who doesn’t care about getting dirty and who didn’t have a childish charm to him whatsoever, didn’t care about killing someone or watching someone die as long as they weren’t important to him in anyway, trouble following him everywhere he goes. And again, Frisk is an angel.

****

How long have they been together? A year? They still seemed to have that new spark but not as new as a few months. Because Sans can obviously tell the difference since he’s such a romance expert. 

****

Whatever, Sans just knew they fit well and were cute. He smiled as Jon continued to marvel at the skeletal monster. He would poke and prod ever so gently at his clothing to feel the bone or whatever the thought was under it. 

****

“It’s amazin’! You’re really a skeleton through and through?” 

****

His eyes seemed to glitter which only made Frisk and Sans smile. The tall skeleton nodded and began to unbutton his jacket. This’ll be fun to watch. A human seeing a skeleton monster for the first time was always hilarious.

****

Some became freaked out about them being skeletons since, well, humans have skeletons inside of them. And it was always nice because he would be trying to get them out of the forest anyway. Others thought that was the interesting part and it seems Jon is one of those people. His eyes only shined with utter curiosity as Sans unbuttoned the fifth button, moving the cloth to reveal a rib cage.

****

“It’s for real just a rib cage?! Damn!”

****

Sans let Jon poke it since it looked like he really wanted to, when he did Jon’s expression changed drastically. It spiked from curiosity to excitement. Looks like he’s easily amused, but in the good way. Sans chuckled, maybe he’ll pull  _ that _ joke.

****

Freaked the little doll out, maybe I’ll do the same to this guy. Sans began to unbutton his pants.

****

With a gentle zip they came undone. Jon seemed to almost react like Frisk did last night, his brows raised then looked away right when Sans pulled the front of his pants down. The skeleton burst out laughing, beginning to fix himself up.

****

“That’s too good! Gits humans every time.”

****

Jon was chuckling, he honestly thought he’d see something, it’s just a normal reaction when something human-like pulls their pants down he guesses. Frisk had been holding her breath the whole time, she wasn’t sure how Jon would’ve reacted to the joke. She’s just glad it was in a positive way.

****

“Ya got me! I was already lookin’ away before ya pulled the pants down. Can’t believe I fell for it!”

****

“It’s ok, I did too.”

****

The human man and gal began laughing, Sans felt pretty good about this. He was bringing them together with his naked pelves. Isn’t that a funny sentence. Frisk had finished her laughter and just hugged Sans.

****

“We should probably get going, thank you for helping me. It was a bumpy ride but…”

****

She let go a bit to look him in the eye and give him a warm genuine smile. “I had a lot of fun.” With that she gave him another big hug.

****

Sans squeezed her back, letting his mind be frantic about the sweet touches and holding of one another, her eye contact did so much to him. He would be a sweating mess if it weren’t so cold. He wanted to hold her like this forever.

****

“It’s no problem, doll. Anytime.”

****

Oh shit he really just called her that in front of her man.

****

Sans eye lights flickered to Jon worriedly, but he didn’t seem angry. Maybe he didn’t hear him? Jon just gave him a big goofy smile. What a dork, totally Frisk’s type of guy.

****

Finally Frisk let go from the spine breaking, amazing, warm, comfortable, pleasing hug. “I wanna see you around. You know where to find me.” The little human gave Sans a big, sweet smile. 

****

Sans was holding back every urge to kiss her right then and there.

****

But he would if he could.

****

Jon’s turn, they didn’t exactly hug but that’s basically what it was. They shook hands and ‘hugged’ into it. The guy smelled good, what kind of cologne did he use? Before Frisk knows it Sans’ll be stealing her boyfriend rather than vice versa, Sans stealing Frisk.

****

“Hope ta see ya again! I haven’t known ya long but ya got somethin’ good to ya! A charmin’ guy if I gotta use a word.”

****

Wow how’s this guy even possible, Jon’s too cool.

****

“See ya aroun’, I’ll be goin’. Hope ya two enjoy th’ rest of yer walk.”

****

Sans gave them both a big smile. Frisk. He’s having to leave Frisk. He hasn’t known her for even a day and she’s already stolen his SOUL. After a wave they began to walk. Sans teleported home in a red puff of smoke.

****

He plopped onto his bed, being the creep he was he laid on the side Frisk had. It oddly smelled like her already, why’s the universe doing this to him. Taking in a deep breath his body filled with the scent of  _ her _ .

****

All he could think about was her, he thought she probably left the clothing she borrowed in the bathroom. But instead the clothing was actually right on top of a table in his room, perfect. Sans sat up, bending forward a bit and grasped the shirt. He instantly held it to his nose cavity and inhaled. Yup, that’s her.

****

Laying back down the skeleton inhaled the scent around him. Closing his eyes he imagined the scene he woke up to this morning. But instead she woke up and gave him a sleepy smile.

****

_ “G’morning, doll.” _

****

_ “Morning, sweetheart.” _

****

His eye sockets flashed open, that wasn’t expected. Was this creepy? It seems a little creepy. In fact very creepy. Sans stopped his imagination and just laid the shirt on his face.

****

What was this human girl doing to him.

****

Sans huffed, falling asleep shortly after.


	5. Just Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasting time is hard to do but sometimes thinking can take you from reality.

It’s been about a month now since his last encounter with this little doll, he figures that’s enough time that’s past to see her again. Well, see her and she knows he’s around. No one has to know but he hasn’t fully withdrawn contact with her since she went back. That feeling he felt a month ago never faded. It was a confusing feeling but it wasn’t infatuation for sure.

 

Infatuation he experiences usually lasts a short time, it passes within at least a week. This. This feeling is here to stay. The skeleton can feel it burning in his SOUL. Ever since the day he met Frisk it’s been steaming inside his body and mind. The day she left only made it worse.

 

So he saw her sooner than he had planned.

 

****************************************************************

 

Sans couldn’t stand being without her. Her smell on his bed and clothing have been slowly wearing off, he’s been trying to keep them separate from everything with his own scent but no matter how hard he tried it fades a little every day.

 

He tried to last a few days without her, before he knew it he was heading to her city, TOP CITY. It was only 4 days since he’s last seen her, 4 days before he  _ needed  _ this. He wasn’t going to visit since it’s too early, he didn’t want his obsession to show. No, he was just going to watch her. 

 

Okay, that’s even creepier, especially if she found out. What would she do? Probably get a restraining order. That would be even worse so he decided he won’t let himself get caught. As he entered TOP CITY he wondered where to find her. Maybe he’ll ask around. 

 

Monsters aren’t aloud in this city at all and one could possibly be killed if seen but he was going to use a disguise, he was wearing a hat and a scarf to cover his head, sunglasses for his eyes. Hopefully this’ll be good enough. Last thing he needed was Papyrus getting onto him for going into the city.

 

Sans had changed his clothing as well, he was wearing another one of his big red coats white fur on the hood. His pants were left alone but he had different boots, color the same but different designt. He didn’t want anyone anywhere to recognize him.

 

The city was just as shit as Frisk had described, the streets had trash on it, there were creepy gangs and possible gangsters just hanging out in the streets and alley ways. Not a cop to be seen. How could such a sweet gal live in a place like this.

 

The skeleton walked by a stack of newspapers, it read something horrible. Something about high school kids sexually assaulting one another on a team. What the actual fuck is wrong with this place. No wonder the monsters left, if was probably for the better. 

 

He kept walking, getting that off his mind. She said she liked the movies, maybe the workers know her well. It’s the best bet he’s got, if this doesn’t work he’ll try a store or something. She  _ does _ buy food. 

 

As soon as he found the theatre the skeleton went to the front desk. The guy looked like he didn’t care about his job, just watching women as they walked by. Speaking of the women they all looked like they were trying to show off. Sans knows a lady can wear whatever she wants and that doesn’t mean anything but these girls would ‘drop’ something in front of a guy and bend over sensually in their short skirts and dresses, they knew what they were doing and obviously intended it. 

 

There would always be a peek of something down there. After that he’d see the guy hit on her and they’d leave with the guys arm around the girl. He’s not judging but it’s been a while since he’s seen something like that, even in his own little town.

 

The guy at the counter looked up from his cosmopolitan magazine very lazily, he didn’t look very happy about being interrupted. Giving Sans a look from head to toe he obviously didn’t care for his fashion. He didn’t normally look like this but the guy wouldn’t know that.

 

“Yeah?”

 

This man is so  _ so _ polite.

 

“I was jus’ wantin’ to ask ‘bouta girl who probably comes up here. Ask if ya’ve seen ‘er today.”

 

“Well no one came to buy a ticket so no ones in righ’ now.”

 

Okay, that leaves limited work which in this case isn’t good. 

 

“Have ya seen a gal wit’ bleach blonde hair walkin’ ‘round? She’s got glowin’ green eyes ya can’t miss.”

 

The guy set the magazine down and a scummy smile goes across his face and points in a direction, past the cinema and continuing down the street Sans had been walking down. That look on the his face was unsettling, he better keep his hands off her.

 

“She’s at a bar singin’ like she does on Fridays n weekends. Just got back from her boys place today actually. What’cha want wit’ her? Aye, where ya goin’?!”

 

Before the sentence was finished Sans began walking down the street, he could hear the guys calls to come back and talk to him but why would he want that? He didn’t seem so interested earlier.

 

But as he began to take another step the guy ran in front of him, what’s his deal. All of a sudden so determined to get his attention when he didn’t even want to speak to him moments ago. He didn’t look lazy, uninterested, sleazy. He looked angry.

 

“What’cha want wit’ her, creep? Does she know ya?”

 

“What’s it to ya, asshole.”

 

The human guy looks surprised but enraged. Guess no one ever talked back to him. He rolled his sleeves up a bit more and pointed a finger at the tall costumed skeleton.

 

“Look ‘ere, if she gits outta that relationship wit’ that guy she’s gittin’ wit’ me next. I don’t need some creepy-ass weirdo in sunglasses on a cloudy day messin’ wit’ her. Fuck off.”

 

He wasn’t scared of this human, he was still a foot shorter than him. He may have some muscle on him and he looked pretty tough but Sans didn’t give a shit. He’d fight for his little lady if he had to. But not now. 

 

“The fuck ya mean yer gittin’ wit’ her when she’s single? Ever thought about her own feelings, ya sack of shit?”

 

The ticket seller really didn’t like that statement, Sans didn’t want to get in a fight today, he just wanted to be sneaky and see the little doll of his dreams. But this human lunged at the skeleton. Thank god he was able to move out of the way, the human just landed on the ground.

 

“You-!”

 

Sans had disappeared within a blink of an eye, all that had been left was a quickly dissipating puff of red smoke. The human stopped in his tracks of running after him and stood, looking around in confusion. Others did the same.

 

“What the…”

 

Suddenly Sans was in front of a bar, it smelled strongly of smoke and alcohol just from the outside. Shit, that’s a bit too much, even for Sans. He walked in, seems the little doll hasn’t been on yet, all the guys were still in there seats and there was a R&B/Soul band currently playing, it wasn’t half bad.

 

Sans wasn’t too fond of that genre of music though. He stood at the back of the place just to watch the band and wait for the little lady to preform, which he didn’t think she did. Didn’t she say she doesn’t sing in front of people? It was dark so he was hard to notice, then again he was extremely tall so how he didn’t get noticed was a miracle to him.

 

Soon enough the band was finished and they were thanked with clapping and whistles as the curtains closed, the normal stuff. A few men would toss out some lewd comments about the women and they would reply with blowing a kiss. That’s new.

 

A man came to the microphone and began to announce the next performer.

 

“And now the one you’ve been waiting for, your favorite since she was legal,”

 

There were a few whistles and sounds of approval. Damn, they better  _ not _ be talking about Frisk this way.

 

“One who sings oldies to keep them alive, a woman who doesn’t need introduction. The lovely, Frisk Davis!”

 

With that the men stood, just as Sans thought they would, and clapped loudly. They whistled and cheered. She must be real popular here. As the guy said ‘since she was legal’ she must’ve been performing since she was young.

 

After what feels like forever the curtains opened showing the angel in a tight, white dress. It was long sleeved and seemed to have a high collar if it was closed but it was open and you could see her chest. The dress was so tight you could see every curve of her body and with the color being white it just showed everything better as she stood out from the red curtains.

 

Sans hated that everyone else got to see her like this constantly but felt his SOUL melt at being able to see it. She looked like a real angel, the bright lights hitting her white dress as her darling dark toned skin shined. Her bleach blonde, done up, hair and the white flowers in it seemed to glitter in the light as well. And those eyes.

 

The ones that stole his SOUL seemed to glow underneath the spotlight.  _ What _ was she doing to him. He was so fixated on her physical appearance he almost didn’t hear the music starting to play. The beautiful sound of the piano stood out and instantly drew Sans eyelights to the talented musician.

 

It was Jon, of course it was Jon. That threw Sans out of his nirvana, seeing one of the only things keeping him from being with her. He was actually playing fairly well, he seemed on time and everything. Just made him more jealous.

 

Then she began to sing. Damn that was an angelic voice. She’s just a fucking angel, never been a human, she’s always been something better. The song even fit with the guys introduction, it was an old one. Probably from the 20s or 30s. He didn’t know the name of it but it sounded perfect coming from her.

 

How could one little lady be so perfect? It’s almost like she was made for him. It was obvious to Sans he was being possessive and all that shit but it wasn’t out loud, it wasn’t affecting her mentally of physically, it wasn’t hurting anyone. He figures as long as he keeps it to himself it’s fine.

 

It may not help his own situation with obsession but it relieves the burn. As she continued singing her eyes were glancing around the room, his SOUL began to beat a mile a minute as she got closer and closer to him. What if she recognized him even with all this stuff on, he is much taller than any human he has seen.

 

Before she got to him she reached a certain note and closed her eyes for the dramatic affect. Which really worked. It sent tingles through his body, people in the bar began to whistle and shout some approving comments. Now Sans felt proud. He was proud that she could give such an affect, this song is so old. This genre is so old but she can still keep the power of it going.

 

Who was this girl. He needs to learn more about her. God, this was creepy wasn’t it. Watching her, thinking about watching her. Is he really going to become a stalker? 

 

Yep. He was.

 

Sans felt a certain feeling, guilt, bloom in his SOUL. He knows it’s wrong and creepy, so he’ll make rules. No watching her in her own home, no public bathrooms, no changing rooms. Just where other people will see her. Hide in plain sight, respect her privacy… as much as a respectful stalker can.

 

The song began to end, his doll putting her heart into the song. Fucking hell look at her go, her eyes closed with passion, her movements like no one was watching. Her voice and the instruments harmonizing perfectly. It made him feel like he was floating, this couldn’t be real, it didn’t feel real.

 

Before he knew it the music stopped. She bowed and blew kisses to the audience as they clapped and whistled. They were louder than they were with the last band, all of them were standing and calling things out. Telling her she’s amazing and her voice was heavenly. Soon the lewd comments began.

 

“You got a nice body ta go wit’ that nice voice, baby!”

 

“Next time wear somethin’ ta show yaself off, girly! That be a show worth millions!”

 

It made Sans more than a bit angry. The curtains closed and Frisk had a smile on her face but he could tell it was fake. He could tell she hated the audience for this. She just wanted to be appreciated for her voice, why bring her body into it? This skeletons going to get in a fight today. 

 

No, he’ll chill out. After a few breaths was calm, the lewd comments stopped once she was out of sight. He didn’t know much about this stuff but he knew she was in the back getting ready to leave, so he teleported to the back of the building. When he found somewhere that was out of direct sight he stayed still and waited for them to come out.

 

Soon enough they eventually exited, perfect timing, he didn’t have to wait too long and he wasn’t caught by them coming out to early. From the looks of it they were getting into Jon’s car. He’s either taking her home or taking her back to his place. It’d be a waste of gas to go back to his place when she had work tomorrow so he figures they’ll be going back to her place. But maybe he’ll follow them to see.

 

Frisk was wearing a white sweater and a light blue skirt, black shoes with white knee highs. That’s a first and he’s glad he got to see it. Jon was in a suit, tie was loosened like he’ll be taking it off soon. The time was about when dinner would be eaten so they may be headed to a restaurant. Somewhere he can’t go. Which is fine, he got to see her today so his SOUL is satisfied for now. 

 

Until tomorrow.

 

From there Sans teleported home in a red puff of smoke. He was instantly in his room and gave a sigh. Remembering the notes  _ she _ sang and how  _ she _ looked. Never thought he’d see her like that. Frisk just had to be the most perfect being he’s encountered. What the fuck was she doing to him.

 

That question kept ringing through his mind, who is she and what is she doing to him. Why was she so special, why was his SOUL so drawn to her. How is he going to ever get over her? Maybe he’ll spend the rest of his life watching her. Watching her grow old with Jon. Getting married, having kids. Dying.

 

Yeah that didn’t sit right with him. All of it made his stomach churn and flip, he needs some type of closure. Needs to become closer with her, maybe friends with Jon to live the moments through him. Basically use the dolls man to experience what he never will.

 

Damn that didn’t feel right neither. What could he do? He  _ let _ himself imagine being with Frisk. Becoming close, forming a relationship, marriage, life together. That felt right, sadly. It felt good in his SOUL and mind to think he’d be with her personally in the future. But he knew that would  **never** happen.

 

She was so in love with Jon and Jon was so in love with her. He knew Frisk would never leave a guy like Jon for a guy like… him. A monster condemned from the city, from anywhere humans were. A monster who could kill someone in a matter of seconds. A gangster who  _ has _ killed someone in a matter of seconds.

 

If she knew that she’d never want to see him again. This is why he’s reverted to this life for now. He will be seeing her again, talking to her again, spending time with her again very soon. But none of this would surface. He needs to keep her for as long as he can.

 

It’s the next day and Sans woke up to a burning in his SOUL again. It was painful especially after the dream he had. It was of Frisk but rejecting him even after Jon left her. Jon had told Frisk he needed to see other people and Frisk went to Sans. Telling him her problems but made it obvious she wouldn’t ever consider him.

 

“ _ Thank you for being here for me… You’re like a brother.” _

 

And everyone knows you don’t date someone who’s like family to you. It stung. He needed to see her. Sans checked his phone and the time read as afternoon. Being thankful for that he got out of bed, stretched, and headed to the bathroom. His family had already left, there was a note on the door from papyrus telling him his chores for today. He’d do them to waste time.

 

Once he showered and brushed his teeth his SOUL began to ache more intensely. Not just with the wanting for his little lady but he was hungry. Wow, really? Couldn’t have been hungry  _ before _ he brushed his teeth? Whatever he’ll just eat an apple. It’s good for you and doesn’t leave everything smelling weird.

 

The skeleton sat with his apple and list in the living room in his favorite, comfortable, lazy boy chair. It was the usual sweeping, wiping things down, laundry, blah. He was going to be even lazier than usual and just use his magic to do the things for him. Before he even finished his apple the chores were done.

 

Damn, and he was trying to waste time. Guess he’s gotta do something else, oh no. Whatever shall he do. Whatever he can go for a walk. He took down the time last night so he knows when she’ll be performing. Mentally, he wouldn’t have been able to write it. Does he even remember it? He was so drawn to the little lady.

 

About 6:30. Okay he’s got it. But would she perform then every time? Maybe he’ll get there at 6:00 and stay until 7:00 if she doesn’t show at the expected time, just to make sure. Creepy stalker planning, isn’t that exciting. Sans locked the door and teleported to the forest. He had 5 hours and 87 minutes until he had to make it to TOP CITY. He could just sleep again, well… Maybe after the walk. 

 

Sans wants to at least try to clear his mind and this usually helps. His SOUL felt like it was going to melt any second. The cold crisp wind bit at his skeletal face as he walked, the gentle crunch of snow under his large feet was the most relaxing thing to him right now. It was dark with clouds and seemed like it would be snowing at any moment. One of the most nice, cold days. 

 

Even if it was harsh and brutal Sans always preferred the winter to everything else. Warm, thick clothing was his favorite to wear since it was more comfortable and reminded him of a bed and blanket. The fluff on his hood always helped with that effect as well. His mind finally went on about something other than  _ her _ .

 

His SOUL felt at peace, the most it’s been the last few days. It slowly started to snow, thin little ice crystals falling from the sky in an almost magical manner. It was gorgeous. He watched the small snowflakes gently fall past his face and kept his head up, looking towards the sky. Soon the snow started falling harder, before he knew it there were piles on his shoulders and starting to collect in his hood.

 

Since he didn’t want snow in his jacket since skeletons can actually feel things, believe it or not, he pulled the hood into of his head. More warmth washed over him, it felt like he was in his bed, warm and comfortable, as if the curtain was left open so he could watch the snow until he fell asleep. 

 

Suddenly many memories flooded his once calm mind. The evening he met her, the night they spent together, the day they walked with one another. He wanted to be laying in his bed with her watching the snow fall gently between the trees and buildings until they fell asleep. His SOUL burned intensely with want and need for this gal once again. Ah well it was a nice few minutes without the pain.

 

How much time had passed anyway? The tall skeleton checked his phone, it read 12:45. He wasted time but not enough. Maybe he can just keep going and eventually get lost in thought again? Sure, he’ll try.

 

Think about his past, something that was nice.  _ He had a girl back in his Sophomore year of High School. She was a bunny monster, pretty damn cute too. A cheerleader for the football team and she happened to be the most popular one. It was fitting too since Sans had been popular as well. He was well known amongst the more feminine group. _

 

_ He wasn’t athletic or anything, he was just hot, strong, and confident. The skeleton monster used to skip school a lot though, he’d wander around the forest with a few friends or with his girlfriend at the time. They’d stay and just talk or do other things. The girl eventually left him for a jock on the team she cheered for. _

 

_ Sans was headed over to her house since he knew it was a day her folks wouldn’t be home so they could hang out and probably fool around a bit but after texting her and not getting a reply he was worried. He walked into her apartment and didn’t see anyone. The door was usually locked but it seems someone was in a rush or something could’ve happened. _

 

_ Something he didn’t want to think of. As he walked cautiously through the place he heard a few suspicious sounds. He almost tripped over something but caught himself. The fuck? It was one of her skirts. He looked beyond and noticed a bunch of clothing cluttered around her room. _

 

**_Fucking no way._ **

 

_ He listened up to the door, she couldn’t be. But as he looked at the clothing there were men’s wear too. No. He barged in and caught them in the act. It nearly broke his SOUL into pieces. He had seen a future with her but this brought it all crashing down. She was trying to tell him this wasn’t what it looked like, the usual shit. _

 

_ “IT’S OVER, YA WHORE!” _

 

_ From then on, the relationship ending in junior year, he was cold and distant to relationships. He didn’t want to be with a girl who would just cheat on him, he’ll just die alone. There were some sweet gals here and there trying to get his attention but he’d keep them in the friend zone or ignore them completely. _

 

_ It really did damage to him, his confidence, his ego, his self worth, his love life, his SOUL. When he got with a girl again it was just for sex and nothing more. They’d be hanging out, things got heated, and they agreed to stay nothing more than friends. It was a bit unhealthy for him in many ways but that’s his life. _

 

Come to think of if, almost all the girls had a thing for Sans back then. Even now there’s still whores asking for attention. When he goes to the strip club he’s treated so well, not only because his importance in SUBTERRANEAN FOREST but because of his looks. Many have told him and been honest about his looks.

 

They wouldn’t even know who he was, compliment the shit out of him and when he asked them if they really wanted to hook up with a Gaster they’d stare in shock. Think for a moment and smile.

 

_ “You’re a Gaster?” _

 

Then they’d be all over him even more than before. He’d mess around with a few, just for sex, but turn down the ones who wanted a long term relationship. He didn’t want them going off and being sluts like the last one. Sans wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself if that happened.

 

The skeleton checked the clock, 1:30. Alright, just keep thinking.


	6. Just Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wants to keep a smile on her face, power through the shitty life she leads. It'll get better after all, won't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit longer xjkdjfv I hope that's ok!

It’s been a month since she’s seen the tall skeleton, figures he’ll be wanting to come hang out with her again sometime soon, they did have something planned after all. If she had his number they could text and figure out a day but for now she’ll just wait until he shows up at her door.

 

The past month has been better than before. Of course there were still sleazebags cat calling her and what not but everything else seemed fine. Her job was going easy on her and singing had been a nice side job as always. Again, there were nasty comments on her and damn did some men try, but she’d always escape.

 

****************************************************************

 

The last few days with Jon have been amazing surprisingly enough, she’ll have to thank Sans again sometime for getting her there safely. Her birthday had been the day before she went home, her and Jon had stayed in and spent the day together just relaxing. He made her breakfast and they watched her favorite movies together.

 

Normally she wouldn’t accept this type of special treatment but Jon said he had really wanted to treat her special. When she declined the day before he frowned and told her he would absolutely love to, it wouldn’t be a bother, if it’d make her feel better she can do whatever she wanted for his birthday.

 

Of course she would love to spoil him on his birthday so she took that and made it a promise. He had made her cake, while he doesn’t bake often he sure is amazing at it. Jon would tell Frisk how his grandma used to teach him things when baking, she’d let him take over and after all that practice he just kept getting better and better.

 

When she ate that cake it felt like she went to heaven and back, it was the best she’s had her whole life. Though it made her insecure about how she’d construct Jon’s birthday. She couldn’t bake to save her life, never learned how to properly. Hell, she could hardly cook. But he told her he’d love anything she set in front of him.

 

The day continued to be sweet and something to remember but she had to get home and do work. It’s not as bad since Jon is taking her in his car. He’ll be staying over for the weekend just to drive her back and forth to her jobs. Frisk had decided to tell him about getting lost in the forest, more than just about Sans.

 

Telling him how she was afraid to get lost again and possibly hurt so for the next few days he wanted to treat her and make sure she was safe. Especially after what Jesse did, sending that picture out to everyone, Frisk spending time with a monster wasn’t a good look. With her city being as violent and hating monsters as much as they do her life could’ve been in danger.

 

The ride home wasn’t too long, the car was much faster and _much_ safer. Frisk really needs to get a car. They were home within the hour and went straight to her apartment. It was only noon so they had nothing planned, all they would do is get settled in and hang out. Watch T.V. and probably do puzzles, there really wasn’t anything for now. They did plan to go to the movies tomorrow before she had to sing at a gig but that’s it.

 

Wasn’t much to do in this horrible city, during the summer you might be able to go down to HOTLAND BEACH and swim but that’s risking a lot. For the past few years it hasn’t been clean enough for a human to swim in, its dirty and full of garbage. There’s probably dead bodies down there too if Frisk knew better, and she did.

 

Many cases of murder and finding the body in that area, under the sand, on the sand, in the water. When she was a kid it was her favorite place to go with her parents but as it’s become a place of death and trash she’s grown to hate it. It mocks her every summer, telling her it’s fallen into this towns hell and she couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Another cherished place for her and her family has been ruined by TOP CITY and Frisk couldn’t do **anything** to save it. It told her to just become like it, fall into the hell, that it would be much easier. She would be happier if she were a slut, if she killed people who got on her nerves, if she became a dirty human just like the rest of the city.

 

It’s been mocking her for years and years and yet she’s still the same. She’s determined to keep pushing through, to find a place that’s healthy and clean and happy. To be happy with someone she loves, to have a healthy relationship, to grow old with that amazing person. It’s so close she can feel it, she’s not giving up now.

 

But there are some days it haunts her and it starts getting to her. When the people in the shop won’t stop giving her looks and being so close to touching her, when the men keep making lewd comments on her body when she sings, when a man walks into the lady’s restroom and is so close to hurting her.

 

Those are the worst days. The days the beach, the park, the garden almost get to her. But those are the days she stays home and talks with Jon over the phone all night. He helps her come over her insecurities and worries, fears and hates. He fills her with determination.

 

And damn was she happy he’s here, loves her, and will always protect her. Frisk gave her wonderful boyfriend a kiss on his forehead as he continues a puzzle they were working on. Jon gives her a sweet smile as his cheeks gently dust a beautiful red.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I was just thinkin’.”

 

He returned her kiss on her cheek and watched as she giggled with a blush. How was Frisk so lucky to find this man in such an unforgiving world? Jon looked back into her glowing green eyes with a smile. He looked thoughtful, maybe like a question was bouncing around in his head that needs answering.

 

“So, the Sans guy? He’s pretty nice, ain’t he?”

 

Odd topic, but, alright.

 

“He sure is, got me to you safe and sound. Even helped when I had gotten hurt. You know how I said I stepped on somethin’ sharp? He helped it heal up with his magic.”

 

A look of wonder crossed the young mans face, he hadn’t known monsters could use magic. Such a crazy species, he really wishes humans could accept them back into their own societies, they’re fascinating beings who deserve to be known of.

 

“Really? That’s crazy! I didn’ know they could use magic!”

 

“Me either! But that’s one of the many wonders of monsters I guess.”

 

Jon nodded and completed another part of the puzzle, his mind buzzing about monsters. And Sans was just one he got to meet, a skeletal monster. Who knows how many other kinds there are out there! Ones limited to a humans mind and ones that go off the chain. He’d like to see them all one day, talk to them, make a few interesting monster friends.

 

“Looks like we finished another puzzle, sweetheart. What else ya got planned?”

 

“Well, I’m not too sure. I don’t know if I have anymore puzzles but I do have a few movies we could watch? Trust me, if we could go for a walk it would’ve already happened but I don’t feel like dealing with idiots today.”

 

Frisk had gotten up to look out her window at all the sick and twisted people below. Her face seemed dim and that’s when Jon knew it was his que. The tall man walked behind his love and began to hold her hand. When she turned to him she was met with his warm smile and kind eyes.

 

“We ain’t gotta ‘til later. For now we can stay here away from all that dirt. Make this our lil’ personal heaven.”

 

“I dunno about a heaven but it’ll be better than that hell outside.”

 

“Purgatory!” Jon had shrugged at his label.

 

Well that’s kind of what her home was like. Jon’s place was the heaven, TOP CITY was hell, and her place was like purgatory. It wasn’t too bad or amazingly wonderful. There would be a few guys knocking on Frisk’s door every now and then to either ask her out or take advantage, in that case she wouldn’t open the door, but that’s about it.

 

She had a few surprisingly kind neighbors who were old, sweet people. A couple were families just trying to make a living. They’d help her out when guys would mess with her, tell them to get away from her door or they’d call the police. One man almost got in a fight with a drunk horndog banging on Frisk’s door at 1 AM trying to get her out.

 

The man came out with a bat and everything, telling him if he didn’t leave he was going to have to deal with him. It was pretty scary and Frisk watched from the peephole in her door. Things cooled down when the guy passed out from too much alcohol, thank god he did too.

 

If no one would have helped her out the guy could’ve eventually busted her door down or the lock loose and had gotten in. That really wouldn’t have been good. It makes her shiver thinking about it. She hated this city with a passion even if it’s the one her parents grew up and raised her in.

 

There was a creepy apartment room that no one would bother, they say there had been a family in there and the child murdered their parents. Not even the police’s back up would go back in there after the massacre that happened. Frisk wasn’t living in this apartment complex when it happened and only heard a few things about ‘something bad’ happening when she was 6.

 

Some nights Frisk could swear she heard someone outside her door and she was always too afraid to look, sometimes she’d put her ear up to the door and see if she could hear something. When she did that she would hear slow footsteps moving away from her and then hear a door creak open. Only once has she caught the door closing, she’d peek through the peephole as fast as she could and she caught it.

 

She didn’t see the person closing it and just saw the knob turning but she knows she saw it. So whoever is in there is definitely still alive and active. It’s a bit of a creepy thought that there’s just a homicidal human living on the same floor as her but as long as they don’t mess with anyone it should be fine… Frisk hopes so at least.

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

Jon’s smooth voice brought Frisk back from her thoughts. He seemed a bit worried, guess she zoned out. When she looked to him he smiled and patted her back.

 

“That’s as some trip you went on.”

 

“Yeah sorry, I was thinking about stuff. About the…”

 

Everytime she would mention the room she’d have some sort of creepy experience that night, maybe she’ll just keep the thoughts to herself. More recently she was on

the phone with Jon and actually talking about the things that would happen at night. When she was off the phone and after a few hours had passed she heard a knock on her door.

 

It was such a faint knock it sounded like only a really weak and possibly injured person could have done it. Frisk checked the outside through the peephole but only saw the dimly lit hallway. She had sat and waited for something to move for almost five minutes before she went back to what she was doing. But as soon as she sat down there was another knock.

 

She figured someone was messing with her so she ignored it. Absolutely wished she didn’t do that, they knocking continued about 30 minutes apart from one another and slowly became rougher. Within a couple hours the knocking was 6 minutes apart and sounded like someone was trying to ram the door down.

 

Frisk physically shivered at the memory. She’s not going to mention it.

 

“The uh… you know.”

 

“Oh! Yeah. That’s certainly a thing to think about.”

 

Of course she told Jon about it, since then they’ve decided to never mention it directly ever again even if they were away from her apartment. It wasn’t worth the risk, what if this time they couldn’t do anything and the person got in? What if someone outside tried to stop them and got hurt? Nothing could even happen but the anticipation would stress them out.

 

The time kept trudging on very, very slowly. The couple watched cheesy movies from the past, terrible horror movies, and combined which was one of Frisk’s favorites to make fun of or get very interested in. Finally it was 4:50 PM, they can go eat and they’ll head to the bar to get ready.

 

The two packed their bags with a change of clothes. Frisk was currently wearing a new outfit she wanted to try out, unusual from her other ones. Her white sweater clean and bright, a bright blue skirt, white knee high socks and her usual black boots. Jon was in a white button up as usual and black dress pants, the white button up was buttoned all the way and fixed properly since he would be putting the suit coat and tie over it.

 

Frisk packed a tight white dress. It was ‘old fashioned’, in a sense, compared to how every other woman dressed in this city but she likes the style. She made the dress herself since she couldn’t find any other like it, there little yellow flowers embroidered on the right breast. When making the dress she made sure it wouldn’t show too much, just enough to please the audience. It had a bit of a wide collar and was a tad shorter than it should’ve been, much tighter as well, and she would’ve preferred to make it properly but...

 

The audience wants what it wants, and when it didn’t get what it wants it was angry.

 

She remembers the last time she wore something that covered her properly, it didn’t end up well. A man went into her changing room which happened to be shit, he was able to easily open the door even though she was sure she locked it. Frisk had just started to get undressed when he walked in and if she wouldn’t have sprayed perfume in his eyes and kicked him where the sun don’t shine she might’ve stopped singing all together.

 

It’s a disgusting world.

 

Frisk and Jon headed out in the mans warm car, they would be eating somewhere first. This is a big risk givin what happened the last few days but they’ll take it. Jon won’t let anyone mess with Frisk, he won’t let them near her with bad intentions. He knows she’s able to protect herself but sometimes people are stronger than you expect.

 

There’s no real classy places around so junk food from a fast food place it is. Most places in TOP CITY were dumps and have been shut down in the past year or are in the process of being shut down. There’s one Frisk goes to when she decides to go out that is actually decent with cleanliness and service surprisingly enough.

 

The boss happens to be a greedy man and wants his employees to take good care of everything so they can get as much money as possible, and well, it’s working. It’s the only fast food place Frisk dares to eat from and even go into. She has a few friends who work there and sure they’re kinda like everyone else around here but at least they aren’t violent and constantly rude.

 

No one has ever tried following her into the bathroom before so that’s a plus. Their food happened to be more than decent as well, their salad was Frisk’s favorite thing from the menu. It wasn’t fast food so it seems like there’s no point in going if you’re not getting junk food but she has her reasons.

 

The two got out of the car and entered the restaurant and were greeted with a smile and ‘hello!’ which wasn’t too unfamiliar, it’s they’re job to be friendly. But the voice was even more familiar than the hello, it sounded like they were genuinely happy to see her rather than all the fake ones she heard usually.

 

One of her friends was on cashier duty today which just made the trip much better. They reached the counter and greeted one another again, big welcoming smiles on each of their faces. If Frisk could she would hug her, it’s almost like this gal fell off the map. They haven’t seen one another within the past few weeks.

 

“Frisky, Jon! It’s good ta see ya again!”

 

“Hey Allison! You too, it’s been a while!”

 

The two talked for a bit catching up with one another, Jon chiming in here and there to help with the intensity of explaining Frisk’s recent journey. There weren’t many other people in the place, and gladly there were none behind them because god knows what they’d do and say if they had to wait this long to order.

 

Allison would probably be fired for it, the other customers would’ve beat Frisk and Jon on the spot. Thankfully not many bad people come here, it’s usually the people like Frisk’s friend. They were kind and only mean when they had to be, violence only arose when it needed to like if some asshole decided to come in and harass other customers or even the staff.

 

That was rare though, and it hasn’t been Frisk yet but that just gives her a feeling that it’ll be her turn soon. Whatever happens she knows a friend of hers would back her up before anything bad happens. And if it escalates Frisk can take care of it, hopefully.

 

The couple finally ordered, Frisk a salad and water and Jon a burger and coke. Coca Cola happened to be his and Frisk’s go to but since she was singing later she wanted to take care of her throat. Of course Allison knew this so she made sure the water wasn’t too cold, that isn’t good for a singing voice.

 

It wasn’t too long and the two had their meal, they sat and enjoyed it. But not too much as it was now 5:17 PM and they’d need to get to the bar soon to prepare. As they talked amongst one another they noticed more people coming in. Damn, it was a guy who was known for causing trouble wherever he went.

 

The ones in the restaurant who knew one another including Frisk and Jon looked at each other to make sure they would have everything handled. And of course the guy started flirting with Allison. She had been engaged for a few months now and was wearing the obvious ring but the guy seems to have no respect for her or her fiancé.

 

“We should hurry, not a lotta time left.”

 

Jon nodded, but looked over at the guy as he got a bit louder with Allison, he didn’t like that he was rejected.

 

“Got it, just wanna make sure things turn out okay here.”

 

The guy tried putting his hands on Allison, just to grab her arm so she’d ‘listen’ and Jon instantly stood up to defend her. Allison was able to pull away and backed up further from the counter so he wouldn’t be able to grab her again.

 

“Hey, leave.”

 

That’s all Jon said. It’s all he usually had to say too but this guy looked… determined to get what he wanted to say the least. He turned his head to Jon with a look on his face that didn’t show anything more than confusion and anger. Oh how dare this man talk to me when I’m trying to satisfy my own desires.

 

Blegh.

 

“Th’ fuck you say?”

 

“Leave, ya ain’t wanted here.”

 

**_Oh god, Jon be careful._ **

 

Frisk sat nervously in her seat but fought against showing her fear to the guy. Her face kept one emotion and that was annoyance. She was glaring at guy as he came closer to them and he seemed to notice.

 

“What ya lookin’ at, whore?”

 

“I ain’t a whore. I’m jus’ looking at a motherfucker who’s probably gonna get an ass beatin’ for bein’ such a disrespectful jackass.”

 

He didn’t like that, very very obviously didn’t like that. The other patrons of the restaurant who were on their side stood up and began to slowly approach, Frisk didn’t break eye contact with the man though. And of course the guy really didn’t like that either, he must be one of those who views women as objects who can’t stand up for themselves.

 

“Look bitch, ya better git yerself in order before I show ya yer place.”

 

“Fuck. You.”

 

Frisk said calmly and with a sassy tone and just as she suspected the guy was enraged but didn’t show it. Jon could tell this guys was obviously going to strike when no one expected, that’s why he didn’t do it instantly. Before the man even go his hands on Frisk Jon grabbed him in a swift movement and held his arms behind his back. This man was a bit scrawny so it was easy for someone like Jon to keep him under control.

 

Jon took the cussing and struggling asshole out front and made sure to throw him out. Frisk’s man can be dangerous when he needs to which was an amazing thing. The slob of a guy walked away from the restaurant cussing his head off, like usual. It didn’t take long to take care of and get over with because the couple needs to get going. They left around the back and hurried to Jon’s car, got in, and left in a rush. They thankfully made it to their destination at 5:45 PM, sure they have just 15 minutes to get ready but that should be enough time.

 

Their band greeted them when they had arrived but since they have no time to practice they’re all thankful for the practice they’ve done for weeks. Frisk and Jon both ran to their dressing room and began to get ready, their small band was getting prepared on stage. A minute before they had to start the couple got to the stage, Frisk had to cake makeup on in order to please the audience, again, being ‘prude’ didn’t sit well with them. Jon didn’t have much to do but put on a tie and coat so when he was finished he had helped Frisk out so they’d make it on time.

 

The man who co-owned the bar, Tom, began to announce the next band, it was Frisk and her friends. Everything seems to be going well. Of course he mentioned something disgusting about her but all she could do was ignore it. Jon looked to the woman standing at the microphone, his love seemed to be more still than ever at these comments their boss was giving. It made Jon uncomfortable but he could only imagine how Frisk felt.

 

“And now the one you’ve been saying for, your favorite since she was legal,”

 

**_Don’t worry, he’s just joking._ **

 

A comforting voice in Frisk’s head chimed in softly. Another part was raging about how disgusting this was.

 

“One who sings oldies to keep them alive, a woman, and her band, who didn’t need introduction. The lovely, Frisk Davis!”

 

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, the curtains opened and the blinding spot lights were overwhelming. The place was so filled with smoke she couldn’t see anything past the first two rows of standing men, god she hoped she and everyone up here was safe. The last thing she wanted was some crazy bastard shooting up the place up and instantly go for the ones on stage.

 

The instruments began to play, this song, okay. She went over the lyrics in her head over and over as the song went on. Finally she began to sing when her time came, her emotions already pouring out. It’s usually later in the song when this happens but it’s such an amazing stress reliever, this was just the beginning, so much more was shoved down and damn did she need to get it out.

 

The only thing on Frisk’s mind was the lyrics and everything that’s hurt her recently, or just in her life in general. She was singing her heart out, not just with power but with so much emotion the lyrics were her only escape. While looking out into the crowd Frisk tried to see past the smoke, what if there were someone out there who saw that picture Jesse took and were planning to kill her right now in front of everyone.

 

She was trying to scan the place but that thought ran through her mind just as a heartfelt part came and she sang her fear into the music. It was strong, it gave everyone in there even Frisk herself goosebumps. The lyrics continued to run through her mind, the tune and notes, her feelings and fears.

 

This song was meant to be a love song but she’s ruining it with her fear and anger, the audience seemed to be loving every second of it though. She felt tears pricking her eyes and thankfully but sadly the song was over. There was so much more that needed to be released but that’ll be for tomorrow.

 

It was over so she braced herself for the horrible comments on her body she knew she’d get, she’ll just hold a smile. The audience began to clap and whistle, praises here and there on her voice and that she was lovely. She bowed and so did her loved ones in the band, thankful everyone enjoyed their song, thankful no one’s killed them yet.

 

“You got a nice body ta go wit’ that nice voice, baby!”

 

“Next time wear somethin’ ta show yaself off, girly! That’ll be a show worth millions!”

 

And there they were, as Frisk promised herself she kept a smile to the smokey audience as the curtains closed. As soon as they were hidden from the judging faces her smile fell, she got her horrible feelings halfway out but there’s still something pulling at her heart.

 

**_I need to leave. This city is…_ **

 

Jon put a hand on Frisk’s shoulder, he held a sweet and comforting smile for her to be greeted with. And for that she was thankful, he’s the one keeping her sane in this hellhole. She returned  his smile with her own.

 

They went back into the dressing rooms after saying goodbye to their friends, complementing one another on how well they did. Frisk vigorously washed the heavy makeup from her face, was this all really worth it? The extra money… Yes it’s worth it. She’s saving up to get out of this place anyway. All she has to do is put up with this garbage every Friday and weekend and think how soon she’ll be out of there.

 

Frisk dressed herself in the clothing she came it, the skirt was the unusual thing that she completely forgot about. It was a gift she got on her birthday last year from Jon, she saw it and wanted it so she got it. She’s only worn it a few times since she didn’t want it ruined, it was the only nice skirt she owned and didn’t want it ruined within the year.

 

Jon just loosened his tie, he figured the coat would be good cover if it were colder than before outside. They packed everything they needed to and left out the back door of the joint. God it was cold, what was Frisk thinking, a skirt? Really? Whatever they’ll be in a warm car within a few seconds.

 

They ran to Jon’s car but Frisk could’ve sworn she saw it heard something out there which only made her hurry faster. She almost slammed the car door closed and locked it quickly. Jon got the hint that someone might be out there so he locked all the doors and left instantly.

 

Frisk was looking behind them and all around where they just left. She didn’t see anything until she began to look away, was that… red smoke? Was someone going to smoke bomb them? Whatever, she’s just glad they got out of there.

 

Finally home. They arrived to Frisk’s warm apartment after stopping somewhere to get a treat, just some sodas, and now they were in home sweet-ish home. Jon could tell the little lady was tense, he took his coat off and folded it in his arms.

 

“You should rest, it’s a long day ya’ve had.”

 

“Ah I dunno, there’s a few things around the place to get done-“

 

Jon raised a brow at her, a look asking if she’s really in a rush to do the plate and cup she has to wash. He had a point, very obvious and painfully clear point. Sure, she’ll rest but only if he does, after all he had to deal with most of the same things she had to.

 

“Alright, but I’ll only rest if you do too.”

 

And a playful look of shock appeared on Jon’s face. He gasped very offended, put a hand on his chest like he just couldn’t believe it, and stared at this crazy woman in confusion.

 

“How could you ever think I, Jon Miller, would _rest_?”

 

He said the last word with disgust and hate laced in, of course it was all for fun. He and Frisk shared a laugh at his acting and both plopped on the couch, knowing they’ll just get up to change in a few moments.

 

“Yes sir, you gotta rest, I know you can do it.”

 

“Ah Frisky, I’ll try to repress my urge to clean your two dirty dishes so I can laze around your apartment with you.”

 

Another giggle was let out by the two, and just then Frisk realized how cold she was. She’s gonna have to change. The two sat for a solid ten minutes making stupid faces at one another while Jon held Frisk to get her warm. They have a sweet but odd relationship.

 

Finally they got up to get ready for bed and did it in a hustle, the time was only 8:03 PM but what’s the matter with sleeping early? Frisk’s been meaning to get her sleep schedule back on track anyway and this was helping for sure. She had Jon there to keep her calm and help her feel like she wasn’t alone. She’s going to be looking forward to having this everyday when she is finally able to move into his place.


	7. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks but the little things make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much support this has been getting, thank you guys!! Helps inspire and motivate me to work harder on each chapter! And I have a bit more time to play around with the story now as well!

Frisk’s eyes fluttered open to her dim room, the sunlight shining from her shutters and curtains. It would’ve been relaxing but she was cold since apparently the heater decided to stop working. She carefully hugged up to Jon for warmth but it seems he woke up when she did.

 

“Morning sweetheart.”

 

“Morning, I didn’t wake you did I?”

 

Frisk had a pout on her face, she knew they both needed sleep and Jon’s done so much for her recently, the last thing she wanted to do was interrupt his rest. But he smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her close.

 

“You didn’t, don’t worry. I woke up a bit before you and was actually trying to get back to sleep.”

 

“Oh I see, what time is it?”

 

The clock and night stand were on the side Jon was laying so Frisk couldn’t see. Jon turned back and saw the time, 9:36 AM. Still really early, they don’t have to be anywhere until 1:00 PM today. Guess this is fine, gives them time to eat and maybe work out if they could? Might have to be in the ‘safety’ of Frisk’s apartment.

 

“It’s only 9:40. We can hang out until we go ta practice later. Unless ya have something else in mind?”

 

Frisk thought, putting on her thinking face. It was over exaggerated to show just how deep in thought she was, it’s childish but she needs this kind of stuff in such a dark world. Well, she didn’t have any plans for today except the bands practice and work. She still has tons of movies up on a bookshelf in the living room they haven’t rewatched for the 5 time, still at 4.

 

“I got nothin’. First thing that came to mind was movies. Is there anything you’d like to do?”

 

“Nah I have no idea. Do ya wanna sing maybe?”

 

A smile crossed Frisk’s face, that sounded sweet. Making whatever for breakfast and singing like the dorks they are. Sure, they’d have to go to the supermarket before anything else since, 

 

Frisk doesn’t have food here.

 

“It sounds fun! I thought we could make breakfast like pancakes or something and sing like we’ve done. Pretend like we’re on an amazing stage in a big city. All eyes on us and not lusting after our bodies!”

 

They had to giggle at that but that’s the dream. They would love to do something like that, take the band somewhere and all keep the old music alive. Surround others who appreciate it just as much as they do in it. That’s what they’ve wanted to do before they were together, start a band playing the music they love and share it with others.

 

“We’re gonna have to go to the store first, but that’s okay! It wastes time.”

 

Frisk shrugged, she did have a point and Jon knew it. The two snuggled together real tight before disbursing. Jon, in his night pants and t-shirt, ran to the thermostat to turn the heating back on. Frisk watched the entertaining scene giggling as Jon made small comments on his way about how cold it was.

 

“Damn, it got down to 59 in here!”

 

“Oh really? Wow…”

 

59 degrees? She woke up to this on occasion but never really paid attention to how cold it’d get. That’s actually cold, she wonders if it would get lower if she didn’t fix it in the morning. It needs to get looked at, she’s too poor for this stuff.

 

“You’ve told me you woke up to this a lot but you’ve never told me it’s gotten this cold. I’m sure it’s been colder too.”

 

Seems he got it going again, the smell of something burning and the sound of a rattling air conditioning unit filled the air. She should get a space heater in case something like this happens and she can’t get it back on. Frisk stretched as she sat up, it was still a bit cold but her long sleeved nightshirt and pants helped a bit. 

 

Laundry and those dishes passed through her mind again, she needs a few outfits washed and if she and Jon were going to make food she’ll need a plate to eat from. Sure she has four sets of everything but why pack up on dirty dishes when you can just do them.

 

Frisk got out of bed and stretched again, this time her lower back and legs, and walked to her window. Opening the curtains and shutters was always an event, most morning she woke up with the fear someone would be trying to get in from her window somehow or she’d see the city burning down, just chaos. But she was always greeted with the same view as always, which was a good thing.

 

The last thing she wanted was to die in TOP CITY. Most people who are here and make ‘proper livings’ are proud to be from here and proud to die here, but Frisk wasn’t a murderer. She wasn’t a street hooker. She wasn’t anything like this city. Dying in this place will only make it harder for anyone to remember who she was for  _ who she was. _

 

Enough thought about death, she needs to start her day. Hopefully it’ll be better than the others that started like this. Frisk went into the living room which was directly connected to her kitchen and saw a horrid sight. How  **dare** he.

 

Seems Jon was doing her dishes for her.

 

Frisk let out an over dramatic gasp like Jon did the night before, her expression and pose was almost the same. Jon was currently cleaning the second dish, a cup, but froze. He looked at her like she caught him cheating. Frisk threw her head back in fake despair, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

 

“How could you… I thought I could trust you!”

 

“Babe, it ain’t want it looks like!”

 

The little drama lady put her hand out to stop Jon from explaining his cleaning, she turned her head away and let out a fake over exaggerated sob. Jon tried repressing a smile to stay in character and set the cup on the rack to dry then began to move to Frisk like he was pleading.

 

“Babydoll, I was just… rinsing it out, you know only you get to wash your dirty dishes!”

 

“I don’t want to hear it! You’ve washed my plate and cup and I don’t know how I can ever forgive you!”

 

At this point the two couldn’t hold their giggles back and let them out, Jon hugged onto Frisk covering her forehead and cheeks in kisses. This is how she wanted all her mornings to start, with him. Being silly and playing around to keep one another in a great mood. Frisk could only think what it’d be like to start a family with him.

 

That sounds amazing, the best thing she’s thought of in years. She’ll have to wait until they’re both ready. 

 

Frisk has been saving up for the past year, just a few more weeks and that should be enough. It made her shiver thinking about the day, her and Jon packing her apartment up and taking things down to a moving truck out front. She won’t need to take much since Jon already has most of the things they need. He had a smaller bed though so it’d be best to use hers. Jon had the bigger fridge though so they’d use his, of course. 

 

“We should quit foolin’ around and go get ready.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Frisk said over dramatically again, causing Jon to blow a raspberry on her neck. It was ticklish there so she naturally started giggling and trying to move away. She was able to get away and ran to her room.

 

“Alright, alright! I’m doin’ it!”

 

“That’s what I thought, ya  _ hooligan _ .”

 

While entering the room giggling Frisk looked around for some warm clothing to wear. Her light blue sweater was just sitting there for the wearing, that’ll work. She saw her newer black boots, those will work too. And last her jeans, white ones. She’ll be extra careful with them. 

 

“Whoops can’t forget a bra.”

 

She grabbed one of her bras as well, they’re almost useless but it’s extra cloth and that’s always good. As Frisk began to undress she completely forgot to close the door, this always happens. Jon looked away because he respects her wishes and shut the door for her.

 

“Oh oops, thank you sweetheart!”

 

“No problem! I didn’t look either!”

 

Frisk let out a giggle and continued to undress, “I know!”

 

After putting clothing over her head and on top of her bed head, Frisk’s hair was everywhere. She blew some out of her eyes and put her pants on, realizing slowly that her window was wide open. Good thing she’s on the top floor. She fixed her hair with a quick brushing, checking it’s decent in the small mirror she had sitting on her dresser.

 

It didn’t take long until she was completely clothed, she left the room so Jon could get dressed now. They walked past one another and high fived like they were a tag team. Frisk just went to sit on the couch, oh yeah she had a phone. It was on the table in front of her so she grabbed it, checking if there were messages or missed calls. 

 

There were a few missed calls but they were unknown numbers but nothing too important. A message from a band member was shown, just normal small talk and asking if practice was still on for today. She answered back easily, responding to his questions about how her night went and that yes, practice is definitely happening.

 

It was practice for the songs next weekend and she was extremely excited, new songs they haven’t done before and this was the first time they’ll be working on it. Frisk has looked over everything and practiced her own parts on her own a few times but she’s mostly excited to hear it all together. Her voice and the beautiful musical instruments together in a wonderful harmony. 

 

She sighed at the thought, music is her one true love. Sorry Jon, it wasn’t some skeleton monster stealing your girl, it was music. Jon exited Frisk’s room in something a bit different, a black button up dress shirt and black slacks. It made him look a way Frisk’s never seen him look before.

 

His hair was already done up too, he gave off a certain mood that was just… So different. In a really good way. It looks good on him, Frisk was a bit in awe since he was usually into light colors. It must’ve been obvious because Jon shot her a smile, of course accompanied with a tint of red on his cheeks.

 

“Ya like it? Wanted to try something new.”

 

“Yeah, wow, it’s so different. In a really good way too. Very dapper, mister.”

 

How cute, his face flushed a bit more, it was obvious he went out on a limb and wasn’t sure if this was a good change but it really was. Frisk liked it but she’d prolly not mind anything he wears and just love it anyway. She got her purse and they left, making sure to lock the door. The hallway was cold, the heating and air didn’t work on some floors and just in some wings. It sucks during winter and summer.

 

They headed to Jon’s car, as always some gangsters were around and watched Frisk, she doesn’t want to let them bother her so she tried to ignore them. It was getting easier, and that’s a sad fact. Going through something enough it’s starting to get easier to ignore. It was until one whistled and called her ‘sexy’.

 

“Mind ya own business, ya don’t see my man right here or somethin’?”

 

Her face was scrunched up in a disgusted look at the men and pointed at Jon. Jon’s friendly look had left his face when they started staring at Frisk, now he just looked dangerous. The men started apologizing, they even got up and left. Frisk looked to Jon with a smile and Jon returned it.

 

“You’re a scary man if you can scare these guys off.”

 

“Just scary when I need to be, babydoll!”

 

And was she glad he could be, he’s saved her so many times in so many ways. They got into the car, blasted the heating, and went to the supermarket. After finding and buying things for pancakes, and Jon buying extra food for Frisk, they paid and left. The trip took a bit  longer than they expected since Frisk was fighting real hard to get Jon to put the extra food down.

 

He told her she ‘needed it’ and while she did she didn’t want him paying for it. But he did. He paid for the pancake makings too. He’ll pay for this, not literally but Frisk will think of a way to be kind back. She do most of the work with making the food and him doing minor things? Wash his car? Back rub? Eventually she’ll think of something.

 

Jon was close to buying her a space heater as well, saying the same thing she thought earlier about it being good if her heating wouldn’t go back on. But she somehow got him to put it back after walking around for five minutes. Frisk wanted to pay for something herself and she’ll come back to get it soon.

 

Frisk had brought her phone in case the band needs to get in contact with her and she checked the time. 11:02 AM, still a while until 1:00 PM. The couple arrived to a warm apartment room, thankfully her AC unit could make it through the day because if she did come home to a freezing or scalding apartment everyday during winter and summer she would’ve moved into Jon’s before she even had the money to.

 

****************************************************************

 

After the band full of friends had practiced their music they gave each other hugs and compliments, it was a successful day even if it was the first day they all practiced together. The individual members have been doing their own part and practiced when they first got the music so of course it was already basically perfect. Frisk and Jon began to take their leave to the apartment, gathering up their things. 

 

“See ya guys later tonight! Make sure you remember what we’re playing!”

 

“See ya! Don’t be late again ya two!”

 

Frisk waved away the trumpet players comment, “Awe come on, give us some credit, will ya?” She flashed a smile along with a small giggle to the others.

 

They all departed from the backstage of the bar, they were able to come up here before it opens and rehearse their music. Bosses and employees there early to get things ready didn’t mind one bit, they all thought they sounded amazing no matter how many times the musicians restarted. Sometimes when they got through a whole song without stopping the bar tenders would clap and cheer. It always gave Frisk a warm feeling, hope that they really could do it.

 

The time was now 3:50 PM, they were in there so long but Frisk had lost track of time. They went home and Frisk immediately went for water, all that singing. She had forgotten to get a water bottle when they were on their way. Jon was extremely surprised for how long she had been singing without coughing or missing a note.

 

“Sweetheart you needed water? I’m sure if ya asked the tenders they would’ve given you a glass.”

 

Frisk held up a finger as she drank water, she didn’t chug it but she was finishing the whole glass. When she made sure the last drop of water was down her throat she sighed. Her throat was still a bit scratchy so she began to fill the glass again.

 

“I figured we could keep going, didn’t want to disrupt the mojo.”

 

Jon had to agree, they all were doing amazing this time, they had to restart only about three times before everyone was able to get in time with one another. They were there so long because next weekend they’ll be playing more than one or two songs. Three! It’s only one more than the first performance of a month but they figured it’d be a nice thing to do. They plan on doing it once every two months as well. 

 

“A’ight, guess I’ll let it slide this time.”

 

The couple squinted at one another playfully, Frisk sipped the water in her cup and made sure to gulp loudly with attitude towards the man. They giggled and Jon went to sat down, Frisk kept drinking the glass of water at a more controlled pace.

 

“You wanna watch a movie?”

 

Jon called from the living room area, he was looking through her selection of old romance movies. They’ve watched a few but he found some he’s never seen with her before. Frisk went into the same room as her love, set the glass of water on the table, and stood next to him.

 

“Sure! You haven’t seen that one yet, right? It’s so cheesy it’s almost good.”

 

Jon smiled putting the movie in the VHS player, the two sat on Frisk’s old but still useful couch. It was a deep red color, it wasn’t her favorite color but it was cheap. Her bed was cheap too but it’s a queen size, not too small for her and Jon to snuggle in and not too big for her to sleep alone in.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s 3:50 PM and Sans just finished his many hours of thinking. Almost four hours but that’s as long as he needed, his SOUL had stopped burning so he figures going back home would be fine. Trying to keep his mind off her he teleported home and next to his bed. Spent all that time getting ready just to get undressed again. 

 

This is why he never gets ready until last minute. After a sigh that let out no emotions but a hint of irritation he began to undress. Sans stripped down until he was bare bone, he skipped getting redressed in his comfortable clothes and collapsed into bed.

 

It was a bit cold in his room, don’t ask how a skeleton can get cold, so he covered himself in his multiple blankets that were already messily laid out. As soon as he did this thought he could feel a tiredness creeping up on him, Sans eyes had unconsciously shut but they snapped open as he tried to stay awake. He doesn’t want to miss…

 

There was the burning in his SOUL again. Maybe a nap until he had to get there would be fine, he wouldn’t have to wait so long and wouldn’t have to suffer the pain. He’ll set an alarm on his phone. The skeleton used to have an alarm clock but one day when he really wasn’t feeling it and it went off he smashed it and threw it against a wall. He ended up late for work and his brother was scolding him but he got an extra 4 hours of sleep so it was worth it.

 

Sans set an alarm. He’ll be up and able to get dressed and disguised before 6 o’clock, it’s a perfect plan. Well, he can see many flaws in it but he’s seconds from passing out so it sounds great. The alarm was set and as soon as the tall skeleton laid his head on the pillow he was out like a light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoied it as much as I enjoied writting it. I hope nothing got lost or confusing in the story so far!


End file.
